My Personal Cheerleader
by yaoifan124
Summary: Zoro's POV. Zoro is the cool, sexy Kendo captain, but what happens when he meets the Vice Captain on the cheer squad? This eye-candy boy of the school, Luffy, is nothing as expected. Will they take their friendship farther? Comedy, Slight Angst, Romance. May add extras! Keep an eye out!
1. Routine 1: Welcome To Grand Line

**Robin: A new story?**

**Why yes, a new one!**

**Nami: Zoro's POV?**

**Yup! Wanted to do something different! I love doing his POV once in a great while!**

**Robin: Anything else?**

**Well, I actually completed this story... It was a sudden idea and I typed it all out!**

**Kaya: Finished?**

**Yes, but this was anew kind of drama for me. A school life drama with not a lot of angst in it!**

**Nami: No angst? Are you really Kira?**

**Yes, but I do a have a little in it! Now, Kaya! Disclaimar!**

**Kaya: Kira does not own the charatcers or One Piece in general! Though she doesn't she has brought it to her attention; like many others, to express her love for the anime!**

**Aww, thanks Kaya!**

**Kaya: No problem!**

**Robin: Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 1: Welcome to Grand Line**

My boots smacked against the tiled ground as I stretched my arms up with a yawn. It was five minutes before the bell and I always delayed myself. As long as I entered the classroom a minute before the bell, the teacher didn't really complain about anything.

My name is Roronoa Zoro, age eighteen, and I am a senior. The building I am walking through is Grand Line High School. Top of the list school and every rich kid could be found here. The Hyena family, the Cook family, the Nefertiti family, the Monkey family, the Nico family, and the list goes on. Of course, this doesn't leave my family out of it. The Roronoa family is high class, but I just don't flaunt it like these little jocks and preps. I have my own style, which people call it the "bad boy" style. I merely wore a polo shirt with a pair of dark jeans and boots. If that's what they call bad boy here, fine with me. I am just being myself.

I ruffled my green hair as I stopped by my locker to grab a notebook for my next class, oh and a pencil. My combination was easy to remember so it doesn't take me long to pop it open. This locker is the same one I had since sophomore year when I moved here and jumped into school. I am the captain of the Kendo team and the undefeated champion at competitions. I have been a star athlete a couple times; which a star athlete switches every month- kind of like the whole 'Best Student of the Month' stuff.

I soon found myself rammed into as I held myself against my locker. A growl left my throat as I turned to the person who rammed into me. I looked slightly down to the person who did and received chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I realized the person to be Monkey D Luffy, age seventeen, and one of my classmates.

He's the Vice Captain on the cheer squad and the only male cheerleader on the squad, matter of fact. He had a thin body that many girls craved to have and many boys question their own sexuality. He may be thin, but he was strong; since I had weightlifting with him for the past two years and two months and a half. I only know that because it is hard to get his laugh out of your head. A grin was always on his face and he was overall a go-happy guy. Nothing seemed to sour his mood, unless you messed his friends; he protects them. Many rumors go around and around about this guy, but who listens to all of those rumors?

"I didn't mean to! The girls and I were messing around and I accidentally got shoved into you!" Hands waved frantically from him as he explained the situation. I glanced over my shoulder to see the captain and second vice captain of the cheer squad. They both stood in anticipation at the outcome of what will happen.

"Ah, I'm not worried about it…" I told him as I grasped my pencil to stuff it in my spiral notebook before closing my locker. I turned to walk away but I heard shuffling of paper.

"Ah! Wait, Zoro!" I turned back to him as he was by me in a second with a paper out towards me. "We are throwing a Halloween Party at Vivi's house." I took the paper and glanced at it to see the information on it. "Our cell numbers are on the back in case you or anyone else doesn't know how to get there." He continued on with a smile up at me.

"I don't really do parties…" I told him. He had this shy look on his face and his smiled faltered, but shined when he seemed to think of something.

"I would really like if you came and I heard people don't invite you because you are scary. I don't see how you are scary, but that's okay… I mean being scary at a Halloween Party is kind of the point, right? Oh, wait… the girls always said that other girls get to dress like prostitutes…" He seemed confused by the whole concept of Halloween and I couldn't help but snort out with a chuckle. I set my hand on his shoulder with a light pat to it.

"I will think about it." Eyes shined up at me with hope with a huge grin.

"_Really_ think about it?" He asked me to get a reassured answer and I snorted out lightly again.

"Yes, _really_ think about it." I told him before taking my hand off of him and began heading to class.

"See you later, Zoro!" He shouted up at me and I raised my hand back at him as I soon let it drop to my side as I waltzed to my homeroom door. As I entered the door, I glanced over to see Luffy squealing with the girls. He really was like them.

* * *

><p>The air outside was cooler than my body temperature as I finished a work out. I stood on the little deck off the Kendo building.<p>

"_One – two – three – four – five – six – seven – eight!"_

My eyes directed towards a field that was extra for any type of activity. For example, if our cheerleaders want to practice outside. Well, that's what they're doing and I was sure I was not the only guy or girl gazing over as they practiced a routine. My eyes locked onto Luffy as he did the same the girls did, just didn't wear a skirt. He wore pants and the same shoes and shirt as the girls. He flipped and stunted with the rest and seemed to be enjoying it.

I found my large rock to the side of the deck and moved to jump onto it. This is my meditating rock where I… well, meditate. I also do push-ups that include doing a hand stand. I moved to begin my handstand push-ups with two hands.

I had got done with fifty two handed, fifty left-handed, and was at forty right-handed.

"Four- one. Four- two." I puffed a breath out with a grunt as I was feeling the toll. "Four- three. Four- four." I felt my muscles groan and moan at my exerting exercise. "Four- five. Four- six. Four- seven. Fo-"

"Forty-eight." I glanced up to see a certain brunette crouching in front of my rock as he watched me. "Forty-nine." I moved back down and grunted myself up. "Fifty!" He cheered up and I let myself down gracefully as I sat down.

"What ya want?" I asked him as I propped a leg up and leaned back on my hands as I cooled my body off.

He stood up with a grin and had his hands behind his back as I saw a hand latch to his arm. "Do you always do extreme exercises?" A tilt of his head made it look like he was in wonderment and I huffed out roughly.

"Yes. Do you need something?" I tried revising my question and he undid his arms as a finger found his lip as he seemed to be thinking.

"Ah! I wanted to make sure you hadn't thrown away the flyer! I heard you do that! I wanted to make sure you kept your word!" He pointed a finger at me and his hip was out with a hand attached to it.

"It's in my jeans… I didn't throw it away." I told him in reassurance and he gave a pout. I never thought I would see the day when someone would give a pout towards me.

"Good!" A grin flashed across his face as I kept my serious look.

"Why are you so determined for me to go?" My voice was rough as I asked the question and he gave me a look.

"I think you're cool!" A simple answer made me snort out and lay back on the rock. "Is this another exercise?" He asked out and I glanced over to see him leaning sideways at me.

"Yes, it's called Lazy." I told him and he began to giggle. I never thought a guy could giggle like a girl, but he just proved me wrong.

"How does this exercise work? It looks fun!" He grinned at me and I chuckled lightly out.

"You just lay back and try to relax." I told him.

"I don't think Nami would approve of me doing this so called 'exercise'." He giggled out again with hands connected behind him.

"In my book, this is exercise is good to go."

"Maybe I should just exercise with you, shishi." A grin went across his face as he seemed to be enjoying our conversation.

"Luffy!" I moved myself up to see a certain redhead standing by the fence where they were practicing, seemed to be leaving. "We are going to Late Café! Are you coming with us?" She shouted upwards and I glanced to the boy in front of me.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" He put his hands to his head as he truly looked like he forgot. His brown eyes looked to be and his brown hair was moved with his fingers. "Want to go?" I raised an eyebrow at him as he asked me that.

"You want me to go with you and some cheerleaders?" I asked him and he gave a face of not understanding.

"Why not?" He asked me and another shout of his name was received. "Come on! I want to get to know scary Roronoa Zoro better!" A grin was wide on his mouth and I grunted at the scary part.

"Agh… why not?" His face brightened up as he jumped up and down in joy. "I got to change real fast." I got up and jumped to the deck and he just kept jumping and began squealing.

"Meet you at the front!" I heard him shout before running to Nami and Vivi by the fence with a squeal of their names.

"Crazy guy…" I shook my head as I felt a chuckle leave me. My life just got a spike of interesting in it.


	2. Routine 2: Late Night Out

**Next Chappie up!**

**Robin: Moving along?**

**Well, since I'm having a slight writer's block with the other's, I am making it consisted.**

**Kaya: Keep the readers happy?**

**Yes! So, a week or so... I will update again!**

**Nami: Back home finally to update more?**

**Yes, got back just yesterday from a break with not a lot of great internet signal...**

**Nami: You did mention that before to us.**

**yeah, I would sometimes get it fast, then extremely slow where it took an hour to fully load things...**

**Kaya: Wow...**

**Oh yeah... anyways! I did the disclaimar on the first chappie so I hope you all understand it is meant for the WHOLE story! I don't like repeating unless it's a new story or my one-shots... Which! i need to type some or so...**

**Robin: Oh, but take your time... don't make it sloppy, Writer-san.**

**I know, I know... i have to watch it a lot... Well, thank you for the reviews! Loved to know that you guys find interest!**

**Kaya: Please enjoy!**

**Robin: Oh, please, read and review as well, Viewer-san! -smiles-**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 2: Late Night Out**

Okay, maybe this was not my best choice for the day. Cheerleaders and a hard ass kendo fighter don't mix well. I think the only neutrality here is Luffy and Vivi; sometimes.

"Don't you know anything about our school's rumors?" Nami had crossed her arms with a hard stare at me.

This is Nico Nami, age seventeen, and a classmate of mine. She is, as you already know, the Cheer Captain. Not only that, but she can be the school's most rumors bitch. She barks to everyone and anyone that has ears. She knows everything that happens even if it just happened ten seconds ago. People are in debt from her because they are morons to even borrow from her in the first place. She is a petite girl that showed aggressive postures when pissed and made most of the guys fall to her feet when in a 'sexy' posture. No one messed with this wild cat as her pale brown eyes showed evil.

What was that saying? Oh, yeah- "Women are evil and should be avoided!" This is such a great phrase that all men should know and learn to live with it.

"Nami! Leave Zoro alone! He does not need to know the school's gossip! Frankly, most of the gossip and rumors are stupid!" Luffy sided with me as he sat next to me in the booth table.

"They are right, Nami. Gossip is not a major thing to talk about, mainly for fun." Pale hands moved out as the girl shrugged her shoulders that were covered with her blue hair.

This is Nefertiti Vivi, age eighteen- her birthday was a week ago, and a senior as well. Her family is actually considered royalty and she moved her to experience the American life away from Egypt. What kind of royalty? Hell if I know, I just know she is royalty. She is the second vice captain, as we already know, on the cheer squad. I don't know much about her, all I know is that she is also petite and has an elegant look to her; well… that's what the guys in the kendo class say anyways.

"I can't believe you side with them, Vivi!" Nami argued out and groaned in defeat and I took a sip of my black coffee.

"Ew, coffee!" I looked to Luffy as I drank out of my mug. I set it down and kept my look.

"What's wrong with coffee?" I asked him and he rose his mug.

"Hot cocoa is _so_ much better, especially when you put extra marshmallows in it!" He told me with a grin as he took a drink out of his mug.

"That's what you think." I told him and finished my mug off. I glanced to the clock on the wall and saw the time. We had been here for the past hour and a half only talking, more like arguing, about sports and how Nami began to gossip about something. "I should get going." I mentioned and arms wrapped around my arm.

"No~! Don't leave! I'm having fun!" Luffy whined out to me and I looked to the clock again.

"Look," I gazed to brown eyes and soon reached into my pocket to pull out tickets. I handed one to him and he took it with confusion. "This is why I have to go. So, if you still want to hang with me, you got to go with me, got it?" I asked him and his eyes shined and grinned real big.

"Well let's go!" Hands began to push me out of the booth and we stopped as a cough went through the air.

"So, you're leaving with no notification towards us?" I glanced to Nami and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I only have two tickets." I told her and stood up and let Luffy out. He moved to hug the two girls as he kept hold of the ticket.

"I will call you guys later, okay?" He asked out. Nami waved it off as nothing and Vivi giggled.

"Yeah, yeah." Nami just drank her tea as like it was nothing new.

"Have fun you two!" Vivi told us and I waved them off as I headed to the door.

"We will! Talk later!" Luffy shouted up and I felt his arms wrapped around my arm in some type of new habit as we walked out. "I have never been to a concert!" He told me as we headed for my motorcycle. When we arrived here, he got a ride with Nami because he stayed at her house last night or something.

"Hope you don't mind the screamo or rock… That's the main genres going on, besides a religious band that plays great rock music." I told him. He detached himself from me as I grabbed a helmet out of my little compartment.

"Wait, Skillet? Who else?" He seemed excited and I was surprised when he knew the band and seemed interested. I handed him the helmet and picked up mine.

"I'm guessing you didn't read the ticket." I stated out and he patted his pants pocket. "_Three Days Grace_, _Breaking Benjamin_, _Black Veil Brides_, and _Skillet_." He slid the helmet on as I stated that and I stuffed my own ticket into my pant pocket.

"Oh! I love those bands!" He stated out in excitement and I set my helmet on. I reached over and moved a dial on his helmet before mine.

"Now, I can hear you." I told him and his eyes shined in amazement.

"Awesome!" He chirped up and I swung my leg over the motorcycle before pointing back for him to get on.

"Let's go." I told him. He swung his leg over and got on. I started the motorcycle up to life and he wrapped his arms around my abdomen. "Ready?" I asked him as I got the kickstand up and moved the bike backwards with my feet.

"Yeah!" He stated and I began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Thousand-Sunny Arena here we come!" I spoke out and he giggled out while cheering out as well.

* * *

><p>"Woo!" We left the Arena with everyone else and I glanced up at the stars. "That was so awesome!" Luffy shouted and I chuckled out as he was all pumped up. "Thank you so much!" He hugged my arm and grinned up at me.<p>

"Ah, no problem. I was almost about to go by myself, but then you appeared." I told him. He grinned at this wider and unhooked himself from me as we walked to my motorcycle.

"It's pretty late!" He told me as we soon approached our ride.

"Yeah, I didn't promise anything about it ending early." I told him and grabbed my helmet. My ears were still ringing from being close to the band and speakers. Not to mention my body was going to be sore in the morning from the mosh pit.

Luffy kept a hold of a bag that contained two t-shirts in it, proving that we were at the concert. He couldn't resist and he wanted to have a matching shirt with me. "Can I crash at your place?" He asked me and I handed him the helmet.

"I don't mind. What about your parents?" I asked him and he slid the helmet on. I slid mine on and we both clicked the dial on.

"I live alone. What about yours?" He asked me and I got on my motorcycle.

"I live alone too." I told him and he got on behind me. The bag was quickly smashed into a little side compartment. "Well, then we have no complaints." I stated and he giggled out.

"We are good to go." He told me and wrapped his arms around my abdomen and sat close.

"Let's get out of here!" I stated and began to weave in and out of the cars in the parking lot.

We made it to my house and I put my motorcycle in my garage before we headed into my one story flat. Luffy was everywhere. He called it 'adventure time' and just walked off. I didn't have anything to hide really so I let him wonder as I pulled out a snack to munch on.

"So I heard you were a type of Womanizer…" I turned to Luffy leaning against the door frame.

"Womanizer?" I asked out and raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Yeah, some of the girls tell me about you; the scary, but sexy Kendo guy that could steal any girl's heart, but then smash it when done toying with them. That… is just a rumor I heard though." He stated out before walking over and biting into my sandwich that I was eating for a snack. "Is it true?" He asked me in curiosity and I snorted out.

"Right… I have dated, but not seriously; it seems. The only person that came close to being serious dating me was some random chick that was all over me. The guys told me to go for her. I almost took their advice, but she was just a plain out whore in the end, just wanting to get in my pants- no love. So, I learned from there on out that I will not appear easy or something." I told him and he smiled at me.

"Well, that's good. I don't think I could stand hanging around a Womanizer who wants in every girl's pants. Dealing with Sanji is just enough for me." We both laughed on that and we headed towards my living room.

"What about you? I hear from girls and guys that you are the heart throb, eye candy of Grand Line. Girls crave your body and you even make guys rethink their own sexuality." I mention as I leaned back into my sofa and his face went red when he sat as I spoke out.

"Ah! I have been told that, I didn't think the guys actually talked about it though. Oh good golly… As long as they don't snoop into my history like a stalker then I should be fine." I raised an eyebrow and he looked to me before waving his hands. "I just have an interesting dating history."

"Oh, that just spiked my own curiosity." I told him with a groan and rolled my head around. I gazed to him again. "What's the story?"

"Um, I don't think it's such a good idea to tell it, truthfully." He kept my body jittering with excitement and I straightened up as I was ready for it.

"I'm all ears to anything and nothing leaves my lips." I told him in reassurance and he scooted next to me and leaned in.

"At my old school, they use to call me a whore." He told me and my eyebrows rose up in surprise. "When I left my freshman year behind, I kept my past behind me."

"A whore?" I asked and his face was deep red.

"Um, yes… whore." He repeated and I waited for more to spill out. "I flirted with every girl on sight, but not only that, I flirted with every guy on sight. The thing is, I didn't sleep with anyone, so the whole whore was a bit extreme, but that's what they called me." I did not move away as he mentioned that and I just kept my eyebrows raised. "You can't tell anyone at all that I am Bisexual!" He grunted at me.

"Nami doesn't know?" I asked in a calm demeanor.

"No, she would tell everyone!" He stated up as if he couldn't believe he asked me that. I nodded in confirmation. It was silent for a bit as he bit on his lower lip. "I'm surprised you didn't react…"

"I can't…" I told him and he gazed up at me. "A friend of mine is gay and I help him with a lot of things, like covering it up." I mentioned and kept my calm posture.

A sigh of relief left him and he leaned his head against my shoulder. "Thank you." He told me and I snorted out roughly.

"No problem. It's no one else's business anyways." I told him and he soon pulled back with a grin. "It's almost one; I think we should get some sleep." I told him.

"Yosh!" He leaped over the back of my couch. "I claim your bed!" He called out and I glared towards the hall as I got up.

"Oh hell no!" I started after him as I heard a giggling noise coming from my room.

I think Luffy and I will get along just fine.


	3. Routine 3: Let's Fight

**It's UPDATE TIME!**

**Everyone else: *clapping***

***bows* Thank you! Now, I had some great reviews on the lastest chappie!**

**Robin: Very positive, I see.**

**Yes! And I love that they are! Now, i hope, that you all enjoy more!**

**Kaya: *giggles* Seems like an interesting story so far.**

**Yes! So, once again, I want you to enjoy this as I indulge myself in self-pity for myself for having writer's block!**

**Robin: Still?**

**Nyaaaa, I am trying to think on what to do next! I will figure something out!**

**Robin: We trust you will, Writer-san.**

**Thanks, Robin-neechan! Kaya! *points to woman***

**Kaya: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 3: Let's Fight**

The next day, Luffy rode to school with me on my motorcycle and we wore matching shirts; the ones we got last night. We pulled into the parking and we got looks towards us as he got off and took off the helmet and I did next. I put the helmets up and Luffy was going on about how awesome the bands sang last night.

"My favorite had to be _Skillet_ though!" he stated out. We headed into the school with stares towards us. Whispering was heard and I could never imagine the crazy things they were probably thinking up.

"They sing very good live." I agreed with him as he just kept going on about _Skillet_.

"Oh, Luffy! You never called!" Nami joined us from down another hall and so did Vivi.

"Sorry, my phone died last night and I didn't go home, so I couldn't charge it." He told her with a hand waving at her. "Sorry about that!"

"Didn't go home?" Vivi asked out with confusion and that's when a dark chuckle came from Nami.

"That explains why I keep hearing about you two coming to school on the same ride and… same shirts. I assume the concert was great." It didn't surprise me that she already knew about it; like I said, it only takes ten seconds.

"It was awesome!" He began to go off about how awesome it was and I glared towards some football jock. He was eyeing the girls, and Luffy, around me and I made sure to let them know not to do it around me.

"Oh, good! They didn't bother us today!" Nami stated as Luffy seemed to be done for the time being.

"What? The jocks again?" Luffy asked out and glanced over to see them in a little group, discussing things.

"It was probably because of Zoro, here." Vivi mentioned and I got a look.

"What? I glared, they continue on, and now I don't have to deal with them." I mentioned and I saw something spark up with all three of them.

"You should hang around us more." Nami stated and I saw the intent.

"Whoa, why?" I asked out.

"They always harass us." Luffy mentioned and gave me the 'I-don't-like-it' look.

"They would leave us alone if you were around us, they're scared of you." Vivi mentioned and I felt like maybe I should. Though, in a way, that would cause trouble for me. Then again, if they are being pesky towards Luffy… I guess I could.

"I guess it would be fine." I mentioned and all three of them hugged me.

"Oh my gosh!" Nami stated in excitement.

"You are a life savior!" Vivi chirped up next and soon followed was Luffy.

"Thank you, Zoro!" He stated and they pulled away with grins before conversing about a cheer routine that I had no interest in.

"We should head to class." Luffy mentioned and grabbed a hold of my arm. Nami took my other arm with Vivi on her arm.

"We all have Art III." Nami told me. I groaned out as I began heading for the art room.

"I am not doing this for every class period." I told them and they giggled out in unison.

"That's fine. Oh, you can join us at our lunch spot if you want! It's outside and you could lean against the tree and nap, since you like to nap during lunch!" Luffy mentioned and I glanced to him with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you-?"

"Rumors tell a lot of crap or a lot of truth, you just got to find out what's right!" Nami mentioned and they released my arms as they walked to the door.

"Thanks, Zoro!" They all stated in unison with a smile and a giggle.

"Yeah, yeah." As I began heading for my class, I noticed the jocks glaring at me with hostile body language. I ignored them and headed for my homeroom.

* * *

><p>"Gossip, gossip, gossip! There is too much of it!" I stated up as Luffy walked with me to the lunch spot they sat at.<p>

"Yeah, but it's funny to listen to sometimes." He mentioned before sitting near a tree. I sat next to the tree and leaned against it. "So, are you going to be at the party?" He asked me and continued, "It's next weekend." He informed me.

"I guess." I told him and he cheered up before he was laying on the grass with legs up in the air in a girly way.

"What are you going to be?" He asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Going to be?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's a costume party, silly!" He told me with a giggle and I grunted out.

"I don't usually dress up." I told him. He whined out before giving off a pout of doom. "I wouldn't know what to dress like anyways." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"An assassin!" He told me and the other two girls joined us with a third.

"An assassin? What are you talking about?" Nami asked out in curiosity.

Standing next to her and Vivi is Hugo Kaya, age seventeen, and a senior. She moved here last year and everyone thought she was on Death's List. She was deathly pale, but she was one of the healthiest people you could know. She is a cheerleader, so it doesn't surprise me to see her over here with the others. She is known to be a type of personal doctor for people. If someone is sick they will ask her advice before even considering the school nurse; I would too, she's nuts.

"On what Zoro is going to be for the party." Luffy told her with a roll onto his side as he gazed up at his friend. "What do you think?" He asked out and the three sat down.

"A vampire?"

"A cop?"

"A gentleman."

"Oi, shut it, witch!" Nami made that last comment and I glared to her. "I think I will stick with the assassin idea, thanks anyways." I mentioned and put my hands behind my head.

"You are going to look so awesome!" Luffy mentioned as he rolled back to his stomach to look to me with a grin.

"Oh no." Kaya's pale blue eyes gazed out a little towards the patio area with a nervous hand brushing her light blonde hair back behind her ear. I glanced to see the jocks approaching us. I groaned out and got up to stand on the other side of the little group with me.

"Well, well, a guard dog?" One of them asks and I crossed my arms as I stared at them.

"A dog that doesn't bark or bite." Another out of the four mentioned and they began laughing. I lifted my hand to cover my yawn. They grunted with growls at me as I showed them how bored I was.

"Why don't you slide yourself over and let us see the cheerleaders?" A blonde asked and grinned widely in a sick way. I didn't move and I received a grunt. "Keeping them for yourself?" He asked out and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I hate cheerleaders." I told them and heard a giggle from the girls, and Luffy, behind me.

"Fine, then," One reached around me as they distracted me away from the spot. A yelp came from Vivi's lips and I punched the guy in the face and he released his grip before I felt a grip to my other arm as I was held back.

"Zoro!" Luffy shouted and the other's gasped out. A punch squared me in the gut and I kicked the guy back into his gut. A punch squared my jaw and I spit blood out as I head-butted backwards, but the guy gripped harder; hard head. A screech was heard as I saw the girls in a little huddled group and then a name.

"Luffy!"

"Let Zoro go!" I looked to see him punch a guy in the face and it was a good punch.

One guy was recovering; another was receiving Luffy's punching, one holding me back and the fourth guy approached as he began wailing onto my gut and face. I saw two guys corner Luffy and grab a hold of him. I planted my feet firmly as I saw a sick, perverted glint appear in one of the guy's eyes. I flipped the jock and me over and smacked him onto the ground. He groaned in pain and I got up to hit a guy straight in the nose, not fisted. He fell to the ground and I kicked one of the guy's, harassing Luffy, legs out from under him to the ground and put my boot to his throat. I wiped my mouth of any blood and glared to the guy holding Luffy.

"Release him." I growled out with a glare and he released him before scooting around us. I released the guy below me and I scooted Luffy back to his friends.

"Zoro…" I stood my ground in front of them and crossed my arms.

"I suggest you all leave." I growled out and they all began scurrying away with their tails between their legs. I turned to the girls, plus Luffy, and they all began to go into a frenzy mode. I sat down before them as they were all over me, to make sure I was okay.

"You need to get patched up, Zoro!" Kaya told me before pulling out her first aid kit in her bag. "Let me fix you up."

"I tried to help, honest!" Luffy told me and I reached over to pat his cheek with a smile.

"You did, thank you." I told him and he grinned at me as he seemed happy he could in some way.

"I knew it was a good idea to have you guard us! They could have all cornered us!" Nami stated up as she was freaking out about being raped.

"Thank you so much, Zoro!" Vivi stated out as she seemed grateful.

"It was nothing…" I stated out and Kaya finished patching me up.

"All better!" She told me and Luffy began dabbing blood off my shirt.

"They got blood all over our shirt!" He stated in a pout and I couldn't help but chuckle from his reaction. He gave me a confused face as I did so, before I spoke out.

"It will wash…" Hanging out with them, isn't too bad. Hopefully, rumors won't be too bad.


	4. Routine 4: Movie Night

***lightly coughs* Sorry for the delay...**

**Robin: Haven't seen you in a while...**

**Umm, yeah... ha-ha!**

**Kaya: What you been doing?**

**Well, I sort of been looking up some new animes, you know to pass the time and whatnot**

**Kaya: And?**

**I kind of found one I like...**

**RoKa: *stares***

**Okay, okay- I adore this show! So I have found a yaoi pairing in it and have become addicted...**

**Robin: Oh dear... that means you are taking a break on One Piece?**

**Yeah, heh, sort of... But don't worry! I will update this story until the end since it's already finished!**

**Kaya: Well, that's good.**

**Robin: We will miss you, Writer-san...**

**I will miss you guys too, but I may come back once in a while... It happens sometimes...**

**Kaya: Try telling that to Naruto...**

***frowns***

**Robin: On with the chapter, shall we?**

**Kaya: Yeah! Oh and what's that other anime?**

**Ao No Exorcist also goes by Blue Exorcist! It's new and I am enjoying it! *smiles***

**Kaya: Ah, well enjoy the chappie!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 4: Movie Night**

"Oh! The day is getting so close!" I walked behind the three girls and Luffy in front of me as they discussed the Halloween party that was this weekend. We are coming back from a very calming lunch; that's right- those jocks are not bothering us, for now anyways.

Anyways, this past weekend consisted of working out, sleeping, eating, and talking to Luffy on the phone. I was so glad that I had unlimited call or my phone bill would be skyrocketing right now. We talked all weekend, pretty much, and I never thought I would see the day when I would actually use my phone for something more than just calling my father in Russia. I didn't get to sleep as much as I usually do, but the conversations were interesting to say the least. Early this week consisted of them discussing cheer routines and the party. Luffy would watch me meditate or exercise when he was on break from practice or done. He has made it a habit. For the rest of the week, I do not have practice because I schedule a free rest of the week for my team. They also requested it and I thought it was fine. Today is Wednesday and we have an early out on Friday. The girls and Luffy were getting anticipated for the weekend.

"Oh! Hey, Zoro! Can I stay at your house Friday? You live closer to Vivi!" He asked me.

"I don't care, but don't wake me up earlier than nine or I will destroy you!" I poked his nose and walked on before the girls. "Class is starting." I told them as I reached my classroom door. "Get going." The girls giggled and rushed off while Luffy entered the room with me, we had the same class this hour.

"I won't wake you early!" He told me before going over to his desk.

* * *

><p>"Give me an L!" I lay back on the bleachers. "Give me an I!" No practice for the day. "Give me an O!" You may ask why I hear cheerleaders. "Give me an N!" It may be because I am near them. "Give me an S! What does that spell?"<p>

Actually, I am right next to them.

"Lions! Lions!"

I somehow got convinced to chill out in the bleachers until they were done with practice. Luffy wanted to see a movie tonight and invited me over to his house to watch it. Since he walks to school he wanted me to stay so we could go together. He says he likes my motorcycle and it makes the girls jealous every time he gets to ride.

"Alright, girls! Let's wrap this up!" Luffy spoke up and they all sat in their own way as they had a discussion. Nami and Luffy seemed animated while talking about something. They had talked the most and I sat up while making my way down the stairs to the grass. If you are wondering why there are bleachers, it's because they decided to practice at the football field since the guys don't have practice.

"Lions!" They raised their combined hands into the air and broke apart to get their stuff together.

"Zoro!" I glanced up in time to catch a mid-air Luffy. I caught him with grace and his legs wrapped around my waist as he did a pose. "Ten points!" He stated up in a cheer before grinning down at me. "Awesome catch!"

"What if I didn't?" I asked him and he had this horrified look on his face.

"Zoro would never do that!" He stated out in a serious tone with his arms crossed before pouting lightly. "Right?"

"Of course I wouldn't drop you." I told him. He began to giggle and I soon grabbed his hips and he let his legs release me. I set him on the ground and he leaned over to grab his bag. I began walking to my motorcycle and soon felt hands on my shoulders before legs made contact around my waist again.

"Go! Go!" He shouted and I saw his hand begin to point forward.

"Damn… You got a new habit?" I asked him as I held onto his legs so he wouldn't fall.

"Habit?" He asked me.

"Hanging onto me." I told him before he released me as we made it to my bike.

"I guess so…" A giggle left his mouth as he covered his lips. I got the helmets out and soon held out his as I began sliding mine on. I clicked the dial on, even though his house was just right there, and I am glad I did. "Why? Does it bother you?" Luffy's voice went through to me and I got on my bike.

"No, not really." I told him and felt the bike lightly move before arms found my waist. I revved the engine to life and a giggle left him as he kept his body against mine. After moving the motorcycle back, I drove off towards his house, since I already knew where it was from dropping him off a couple of times.

We reached his house that was small and had a yard and a fence around it. I do believe Luffy and I are the only ones without huge houses. I parked my bike by his door on the sidewalk since that's what Luffy told me to do, anyway. I cut the engine and we both got off and headed inside with the helmets. He unlocked the door as he began ranting on about some plans for the party.

"One room is going to be like a dance club! It's going to be so awesome!" He told me with a squeal as we put the helmets on a table by the door and I stuck my keys in mine.

"How many rooms are you guys using?" I asked out as we headed for his couch, dropping his bag by it, and he detoured to his TV as a movie was already picked out.

"Only five!" He stated up while putting the movie in the DVD player and grabbed the remote. I was already sitting down with the other remote and clicked on the TV before changing it to the right channel.

"Five?" I asked him. He plopped onto the cushion next to me and grabbed a bowl of candy off his coffee table.

"Yeah; one room is the dance room while the dining room is going to be the eating area. Then we have a room where contest thingy's are going to be. Outside on the patio is going to be a little area to mingle and then we have the main hall between all these rooms, which will also be a mingling area with a game or two happening." He told me as he pushed the menu button and I gazed at his movie choice.

"That's a lot of activities." I told him and he wiggled in the cushion to get comfy. "I thought you hated scary movies?" I asked him and received a glare.

"I do, but I don't mind them if I have someone with me." I snorted at him as he pushed play and he set the candy bowl down.

Jump.

Flinch.

Screech.

Jump.

Luffy has been reacting through the whole movie as things appear or someone gets killed. I lightly get a start when he moves. An axe chopped this guy's head off now and all of a sudden a scream left Luffy and then arms found my abdomen. I was startled by the sudden action and I had to calm myself as I gazed down at him. He was hiding his face while his body had the jitters. Slowly he moved his head to stare at the screen and I just felt myself stop a chuckle as he did that.

Now the rest of the movie contained him gripping and at some point his legs were curled up onto my lap. The movie ended with a gruesome ending and he began to let go.

"Ah, sorry, Zoro!" He stated with a face looking up at me of pure innocence. He turned to click the movie off and sheepishly grinned at me. "Can we watch a comedy?"

I felt a chuckle leave me as I soon stopped to answer him. "Yeah, that's fine." I told him and he jumped over his coffee table to soon change it to something more pleasant and happy.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for staying and watching movies with me!" I grabbed my keys out of my helmet and turned back to Luffy.<p>

"No problem, it's not like I had something else to do anyways." I told him and let my hand ruffle his hair. "We will have to do it again sometime." I pulled away and saw pink on his cheeks as he pouted. I chuckled at him and grabbed my helmet and began to leave.

"What about your other helmet?" He asked me as I headed for his door and opened it up.

"What? You don't want to ride with me in the morning?" I turned to him with a grin and he let a wide grin reach his lips.

"Woo-hoo!" He put his fists into the air as he jumped up and down.

"I will see you in the morning!" I shouted back as I began stepping out.

"See you in the morning!" I shut the door behind me and my cellphone went off. I grabbed it out of my pocket and flipped it open without looking.

'Hello?" I asked out and sat on my motorcycle and had the keys in the ignition.

"_Hey, Zoro. I don't get to see you much."_ I snorted and set my helmet in my lap and kicked my kickstand up as I backed out with the engine still off.

"Don't complain, Saga." I told my good friend Saga as he chuckled out.

"_You free? Or with your little cheerleader?" _I let out a snort at that and was at the end of the driveway before leaning onto one leg.

"I'm free. The usual spot?" I asked out and heard a laugh of comedy.

"_I'm surprise you remember, long lost friend."_ I laughed at him and he joined for a bit before speaking. _"See you there."_ He hung up and so did I. I put my phone up into my pocket and stuck my helmet on and revved the engine up. I pulled out and headed for our favorite hangout since I turned eighteen.


	5. Routine 5: Let's Go Clubbing!

**I am back! The power of ZoLu is too strong! I am just finally catching up on the chapters, which I must say- Zoro you are so sexxxxyyy! Oh my gosh!**

**Robin: Welcome back, Writer-san.**

**Kaya: That other anime didn't last long...**

**Oh, don't get me wrong! I do love that anime! I just love One Piece too much to stray too far away! heh, heh...**

**Kaya: I think that's a good thing!**

**Robin: Most defiantly.**

**Well, on with the story! I have this lovely chappie ready! Was going to post sooner, but my baby was in the shop! *holds laptop* I'm sooooo sorry my baaaabbbyy! Mommy has been so mean to you! T_T**

**Robin: *giggles behind hand* The love of a writer and her computer.**

**Kaya: It's kinda... cute in a way...**

**Anyways! I want you all to enjoy! I am trying my hardest to catch up! I promise I am!**

**RoKa: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 5: Let's Go Clubbing!**

The streetlights began to click on as I drove through the town, or kind of like a city, and saw the sign. The sign had already clicked on and showed it to be "Route 46" and this was no café, this was a club. Not a bad club, but it was a dance club, so it got pretty dirty in here. I pulled into the parking lot and took my helmet off before stuffing it into a pocket and latching it. I stuffed my keys into my pocket as I began heading towards the door and pulled out my wallet to get ready to show my ID.

"Well, if it isn't Zoro! He actually detached himself away!" I looked up to Saga with a snort and a shake of my head. I put my hand out and he latched his with mine and we brought each other together in a hug with a hand patting each other's back.

"Long time no see, besides Kendo." I told him as we pulled away. I felt the bass rumble through me as a song was playing and beating hard.

"I know, let's go in." He stated with a thumb pointing towards the door.

We flashed our ID's to the familiar bouncer and he didn't look long before opening the velvet rope and letting us in. I quickly put my ID away and then shoved my wallet in my front pocket before gazing at the place. Saga hit my shoulder and pointed to the dance floor and then did a little charade of dancing. I laughed out and nodded my head before we mashed into the bodies. We stuck together and I could feel random bodies rub against me as I slid through in a dancing motion and we found a good spot to let loose.

It was about time I let off some steam like this. Don't get me wrong, it's not bad being around Luffy, but I love letting loose other ways. Old habits die hard and this is defiantly a habit I created ever since Saga brought me for my eighteenth birthday. I had clarified that we were not going to any strip clubs because I didn't want anyone dancing on me. I mean, what if they have something? I don't want it even being close to me, even though he proved a point about being in a dance club with random people rubbing against me. I only laughed and just said no strip clubs. This is what he picked and I really do like it. It's free to enjoy, except the drinks cost and to get an exclusive room it does.

Saga soon waved me over and I joined him before I followed his moving body towards those certain exclusive rooms. I guessed that he wanted to talk in a quieter area and paid the bouncer before he greeted us in a knowing way. We greeted back before heading back to a vacant room. We entered into a luxurious lounging space and closed the door and the music was faint to the ears. He plopped onto a couch with a moan of relaxation. I moved to a chair and lounged back into it.

"So, what's he like?" I looked over at grey eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Luffy?" I asked him and he gave me a nod. "Well, he's a cheerleader."

"I know that! Tell me about him! Like if he's funny? Kind? Rude?" He asked me with a hand propping his head up as he gazed at me for answers.

"He's not rude. He's really friendly, acts just like the girls most of the time, funny, sometimes clueless, but that's not bad." I told him truthfully.

"Not to mention, adorable!" He had sat up with a wiggle of his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you say so, Saga." If you haven't guessed it then I will tell you, Saga is the friend of mine who is gay. He openly tells me, but keeps it secret from other people.

"Says the guy who gets trampled by him day and night." A smirk appeared on his lips and I rolled my eyes again at him.

"I don't see how that relates…" I told him with a gaze that matched my statement. He stared at me questionably before falling to his side laughing. A twitch of anger left me and I abruptly sat up. "What?" I asked out.

"Nothing, just funny." He wiped mirth from his eye as he sat back up.

"What's funny?" I asked him and he merely shook his head at me.

"Nothing, not telling!" I growled at him. "You will find out sooner or later." I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged at me. "Well, you will."

I leaned back and let the subject drop as I let out a sigh.

"A little tense, Zoro?" I grunted at him. "You should really have a little hand time more often. You wouldn't be so angry or grumpy." I sent a glare his way and he just busted up in laughter. "What? They say if you do, it makes you more relaxed!" He pointed a finger at me as if he was accusing me for something or other.

"Whatever." I grumbled with my head falling back with a grunt.

"So, I saw this guy the other day." Saga was off into his world as he went on about a guy he saw the other day. Sometimes it was enjoyable to listen to him since he never lets me talk unless he wants an opinion, but usually when he asks he stops and answers for me. Some things he asks he knows I will just stare at him.

I wonder what Luffy is doing.

"You're totally ignoring me!" I let my gaze clear as I made sure to look at him.

"I am not, just sometimes blank out." I told him and he began to whine at me.

"That's totally ignoring!" He huffed out a breath and crossed his arms. "Where did I leave off?"

"You wanted this guy's hot body because it reminded you of a Greek God." I stated out and he had a surprised face.

"You got lucky this time." He stated out and pointed an accusing finger before continuing where he left off. "So, he did have a Greek God body. It was smokin' hot!" He kept on his rant and started on about his looks.

I gazed to the clock on the wall and couldn't believe how late it was. I pulled out my phone as Saga was waving his arms around and was looking away or his eyes closed. I saw the new text message and opened it up.

"I think a scary killer will get me now…: (."  I lightly chuckled at the message before sliding my phone to get a full keypad on my Blackberry Torch.

"Don't let the movie get to you." I sent the text to him and slid my phone shut and gazed up in time for Saga to gaze at me.

"Could you believe he drove a better car than me? It was a shock to me!" He told me and I nodded at him to notify him I was listening. My phone vibrated and I waited as Saga closed his eyes as he did a 'dreamy' thing.

"Oh, good! I thought he got you first! And I'm trying not too!" I had to cover my mouth as a laugh almost escaped me.

"Is it Luffy?" I gazed up at Saga as he was leaning my direction with a curious look.

"Yeah?" I asked out and he began a weird laugh.

"Fufufu, you two never separate completely, huh?" He smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't know what you mean, we are just messaging each other." I told him before turning back to my phone and slide to the keypad. "No, no guy got me except Saga." I messaged back and shut my phone as I gazed at a grinning man.

An eyebrow rose from me and he leaned back. "Uh-huh." That was his mere reply and I frowned at him. "Well, back to my story, even though you halfway ignore me. He has a sense of style that-" I rolled my eyes as he ranted on and I went back to my phone.

"Saga?" Luffy only replied with that and I flipped my keypad up as I should just leave it up, but habits don't always allow it.

"My friend on the Kendo team and before that." I messaged back and half listened to Saga as I waited for a reply.

"Oh, okay. Was just being curios!" The reply stated and I tried to think of something before I got another message. "Where did he kidnap you to? Lol." I chuckled out before letting my fingers press the keys.

"To his and my favorite place to hang out." I sent my message and gazed ahead to Saga as he had stopped talking to stare at me.

"Should we head home now? It is late and you are ignoring me completely now." A frown was on his face and I shut my phone, ignoring the vibration.

"I'm sorry, Saga. Do you still wanna hang out?" I asked him. A hand grabbed his chin before he stood up.

"Yes, let's go dance. You don't text and dance." He told me in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Fine, let me tell him I got to go, then." I stated out and received a nod in return. I slid open my phone and opened the message.

"Favorite place?" is what the message stated, but I promised Saga.

"Yeah. Oh, I got to go. I see you in the morning." I sent the message, shut my phone, and put it in my pocket with hands soon up.

"Done?" he asked me and I snorted at him. "Let's go!" My wrist was gripped as I was dragged off and a vibration went through my pocket, but I ignored it as we entered the dance floor and slid in with everyone else.


	6. Routine 6: A Monster Bash

**It's a bit early, but I won't have internet for the next few days so I thought I go ahead and post!**

**Robin: This story is becoming quite interesting, Writer-san.**

**Kaya: I agree!**

**Why, thank you, you too!**

**Robin: You are keeping up with the characters nicely...**

**Kaya: I know! i love being in this story! I'm not in many, ya know.**

**I try my hardest! Sorry, I haven't Kaya...**

**Kaya: It's okay... other's do, it makes me happy to know I am acknowledged in yours as well.**

**Alright, I am going to blush from the flattering! Oh, which by the way! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Robin: Let's get this chapter going, shall we?**

**Kaya: We shall!**

**Go chappie! Go!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 6: A Monster Bash**

I think Luffy was a little mad at me on Thursday, but he seemed fine on Friday when I picked him up to come over. Now it's Saturday afternoon; we slept in late, and we are eating lunch that I whipped up. He was going on about how Nami told him to be there at least two hours prior. He seems to be excited and anticipated to go and having a great time. I know he will enjoy his time and I remembered how he told me that there was going to be around two-hundred people there. It's a good thing it's at Vivi's and they have five rooms open that, according to Luffy, are huge.

"I will walk over and get dressed there so you don't have to come back to get dressed. Anyways, I don't want you sitting around for two hours." Luffy told me as he was showing a generous move, then I realized something.

"What are you wearing?" His fork stopped in the air with his mouth stopping over the food. He continued to eat before shaking his finger at me.

"It's a surprise!" He told me before giggling out and getting up. He put his plate in the kitchen sink before running towards my room. "I'm going to get my phone, so I am ready to go over." I finished my food and began walking to the sink to put my dish in there and sprayed water over the plates. I wasn't going to do dishes right now, I didn't feel like it.

"It's a good thing we slept late!" Luffy popped his head in around the doorframe and stared at me.

"Why's that?" I asked out in curiosity and he stayed where he was with a giggle.

"I heard it's going to run real late. Maybe even until morning!" He stated up before turning to go into my living room. I waltzed myself into the same room to see him clicking on my TV. "Let's watch something before I have to go, 'kay?" His head turned to me and I began towards my couch and jumped over the back. I sat comfortably next to him as he changed it to _"America's Best Dance Crew_" and turned it up a bit more.

"I guess I don't mind." I stated and he began to giggle before we watched a favorite of ours.

* * *

><p>I looked at myself in the mirror as I could not believe I was actually dressing up. It's not too bad, the costume, but this would have to be a first in a long time.<p>

My costume consisted of a grey suit, but I mixed it up a bit. The jacket was open to show a black t-shirt that had a V type of neck, but not like a girl's V-neck. It wasn't low or anything, just under my collar bone. I had put on a silver chain necklace that had a little pendant on it, which held my initials on it. I wore the pants like any pair of pants and some nice black shoes that were easy to maneuver around in. I grabbed the sunglasses off of my dresser and put them on to just see what I would look like. I put my hands in my pockets and let a smirk go across my face.

"Looking good, Roronoa." I stated out to myself before lifting the sunglasses up onto my head and letting them rest there as I gazed at myself. I had actually switched my earring to silver ones, but still in a teardrop form. Now, before you ask, the sunglasses are regular glasses, actually, but somehow you can see through them like it was daylight.

I let the glasses drop onto my nose before letting my hands smooth my hair back again as it held gel that made it look slicked back. After doing this move, I gazed to the clock and slipped my phone into my pocket. If I didn't head over now, then Luffy would start calling asking where I was. Anyways, I bet he is anticipated to see me, since he doesn't know what I will look like.

I grabbed my wallet and put it in my pocket, just in case, and headed for my door. I shut the lights out, except my living room lamp, and shut my locked door with keys in my pocket with my phone. I moved down my steps and walked out onto the sidewalk. My eyes gazed down to the end of street to see a large house that had cars parked and pulling up. I slipped my hands in my pockets as my gaze caught sight of decorations that covered the yard and house; and probably inside. Lights flashed from inside and some stayed on in the house and yard. People stood around and probably more inside, so I knew I was heading over at the right time.

I stepped onto Vivi's sidewalk to her house and saw a variety of costumes; a banana being chased by a gorilla, a group of playboy bunnies, a pirate shouting something about "booty", Frankenstein talking to Dracula, and many more that would take forever to name out. I made my way in and glanced around in the main foyer area to see a crowd of people and knew that more people still needed to arrive.

"Zoro!" My name was called out in multiples and I turned to see Vivi, Nami, and Kaya approaching me. "There you are!" They stated in unison as they were dressed all in short kimonos.

"You are? I don't know anyone who wears a kimono." They all giggled before I felt a hand from each grab me.

"Come on! We have to go show you Luffy!" Nami stated up and was smirking as I was being dragged upstairs.

"He is going to flip when he sees you!" Vivi told me and Kaya agreed with her as we reached a door. Nami let go and went in as the other two were on each side of me.

"Come on, Luffy!" Nami disappeared into the room and I heard a whine from Luffy and then I realized something. All the cheerleaders I passed were wearing a kimono.

As if on cue, Luffy stepped into view with a hard blush on his face. He was wearing a red and gold kimono that went to mid-thigh. The designs were of golden dragons on a red background with gold lining the end of the sleeves and dress. I couldn't help myself as I slid my sunglasses down on my nose with a raised eyebrow of interest. He always surprises me, but this is the greatest surprise. His hair was brushed out in a way where a comb with a gold rose on it, was stuck in it. The sleeves barely showed his fingertips if he let his hands down.

"Oh my gosh!" He spoke out and ran over to hug me and I could see the make-up on his face. "You look _so_ amazing looking like an assassin! I knew it!" He stated up with a grin as he kept his hold. I took my sunglasses off and smirked down at him.

"Why, do I know you, young miss?" I asked with a wiggle of my eyebrows. His face went beat red and he pulled back to put his hands behind him.

"Of course you do, Mister!" He stated back with a giggle as a hand covered his lips.

"How is this possible? I remember every beautiful face, of course, the one I know does not look like this. Have you seen Luffy?" I asked out and his blush stayed as he wailed his arms before clinging to my arm.

"I am Luffy, Zoro!" He stated up and gave me a pout. I chuckled out before setting my sunglasses back on and patted his head; making sure not to mess up the hair before the party- or Nami would have my head.

"Oh, you have put on a disguise!" I told him and he began giggling again.

"Alright, enough flirting! Let's get to the party!" Heat found my own cheeks when Nami spouted that out and I felt my arm get released as Luffy was by her complaining.

I walked up behind Luffy and put my arm out. "Shall we?" I asked and he blushed at me before let his hand grasping my torso.

"We shall!"

"Is everyone ready to party?" A cheer went through the crowd as I could not believe they made me stand up here on the balcony with them. I leaned against the railing as I viewed around at all the people, or should I say monsters and hookers? A lot of the girls dressed almost too inappropriate and I was glad Luffy looked mostly appropriate. He stood next to me with a grin as Nami, Vivi, and Kaya were on the other side of him.

"We are going to have a vote going on for the next three hours!" Nami stated out and everyone seemed interested on this part.

"We have different categories!" Kaya stated up in a chirp.

"They consist of best girl costume, best pairing, best girl hair, best guy costume, best guy hair, most gruesome, the sexiest costume, and many more that will be on a ballot sheet where you can write the name down!" Everyone cheered as Luffy spoke out this time and I could tell some people were eyeing him up and down like he was a piece of candy.

"So, don't forget to vote!" Vivi mentioned out to the crowd.

"And don't forget to party!" Luffy shouted up with his arms up and they all got a cheer. Everyone began to mingle and the music turned back up.

"Oh, young miss, what shall we do now?" I asked out and Luffy looked up at me with pink cheeks.

"Zoro~!" He whined and I chuckled out. His hands grabbed my arm as he stared up with a pout. I took my hand out of my pocket and patted his head.

"Oh, young Miss Luffy, what shall we do now?" I asked out in a revised way and received a pout with a fighting smile.

"Want to go dance?" He asked me with a grin as he shifted his sandaled feet.

"If that is what you want."

"You are acting like Sanji…" He told me and I felt myself tense.

"Maybe I should stop now." I grunted out and he giggled out before grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the stairs.

"I knew that would make you stop!" He stated up as we descended into the crowd. I kept a hand in a pocket, out of habit, and followed behind. I was more dragged than following, but oh well. We made it to the dance room and people were defiantly dirty dancing, while others just did crazy dancing. We jumped into the mess and began to dance to the beat.


	7. Routine 7: Not You, Not Now

**Here comes the angst!**

**Robin: Ah, your favorite emotion, it seems.**

**Shishi, I don't knwo why I like angst so much, but eh...**

**Kaya: So it gets angsty?**

**Ah, yes! For the chappie and another one. The next one starts showing some lime XP**

**Nami: Lemon?**

**No, lime...**

**Franky: Lemon-lime! Oww~! SUPA!**

**Nami: Shush, Franky! *pouts* Call me for the next one then... *leaves***

**Franky: Nami-sis don't look happy.**

**She wants some lemony goodness...**

**Nami: Lemon?**

**FraKaMe: No.**

**Nami: *leaves again***

**Robin: *giggles behind hand* Please enjoy, Viewer-san!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 7: Not You, Not Now**

"Whoa!" I felt hands grip my hips and I held the shoulders of a blonde that wanted to _talk_. This really didn't look like talking in my eyes.

I had taken a break from dancing with Luffy as he wanted to eat something and I wanted fresh air. While I was on my way to get this fresh air, a blonde stopped me. She was dressed as a "naughty" nurse and stated how she wanted to talk with me. I saw nothing wrong with it and said that is was fine, but then she wanted to in a quieter room. So, we slipped into the kitchen where no one came into because the food is all in the dining room. We did begin to talk, but I was suddenly attacked and pushed against the counter.

"Would you get off?" I asked in an irritated tone to get it through to her, but she had a tight grip.

"Why? You're so sexy…" My sunglasses were slowly removed from my face and she leaned in. I kept my hands to her shoulders as I slowly got her to inch away.

"Not interested. Get off." Fingers slid under my shirt and I glared down at her. "I am trying to be nice about this." I told her in a calm manor and she kept advancing.

"I can't get my hands off of you, though." They slid up fast and I jerked from the movement and almost shoved her.

"Would you get off-?"

"Get the hell off, you whore!" She was shoved off of me and I saw a very pissed off Luffy. The blonde stood gracefully up and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh, but Roronoa and I were just getting along." I gave a disbelieved face at her and glanced to Luffy as he stood his ground in front of me.

"Like he would want to touch a skank like you!" My eyes widened when Luffy barked those words out. The blonde gasped out in shock before waltzing over to push Luffy back.

"He would go for a skank than a boy!" Luffy gaped at her before pushing back with a grunt.

"Oh, hell no you didn't say that!" They grabbed at each other's clothes and began to wrestle on the floor. I, now, can state that I was being fought over. I rushed to them and started pulling Luffy off as he was pulling on the other's hair and they were shouting at each other with profanity that no one should hear. "Let me at her!" Luffy struggled to claw out and I calmed him to stand next to me. I turned to the blonde as she was puffing out breaths. She fixed herself and walked next to me to touch my shoulder.

"I'm always free." She told me with a wink and I held my hands towards Luffy as he about pounced her.

"Keep your paws off, bitch!" He shouted out and the blonde popped her hip out and did a little sassy movement with her hips and hands.

"He's not yours." She stated and Luffy almost escaped me. I held him to me as he kicked at her.

"Well he's not yours to touch!" He hollered at her with a growl and I never realized how protective he was. I mean, it was no big deal, but he was totally about to kill her.

"I have touched him more than you have." She swung her hips lightly as she leaned against a counter and I glared at her. "Isn't that right, Roronoa?" She gazed at me with a smirk and I growled at her.

"Shut it, Kalifa." I told the woman. Okay, yeah I knew her, but I try not to think about it. Anyways, I didn't recognize her until she started rough housing with Luffy because she isn't wearing her glasses.

"What the hell?" I looked down at Luffy as he stated that and I let him go. I pointed my thumb at Kalifa with a frown.

"That's the one who wanted in my pants." I told him and he glared over with a growl.

"Wanted? I did." I shot a glare at her and I crossed my arms.

"Did?" Luffy asked out in pure shock.

"Yes, I did."

"Shut up, witch. It's not like that, Luffy." I turned back to see a hurt, but angry look.

"Not like that?" He asked me and I groaned out with a hand to my head.

"Oh, maybe not all of the way in his pants, but I got most of it." I growled out and glared at Kalifa as she slowly approached me. "I got to see and feel it, if that's the only things you mean, Roronoa."

Why her? Why now?

"Kalifa, just stop it. That happened long ago." I told her and a hand set on my arm as she smirk up at me.

"It can start back up; you have grown so much sexier." She licked her lips at me and I shook my head and was about to take her hand away, but it was slapped off of me.

"I don't care who the hell you are or were, but you keep your hands off now!" Luffy growled out at her and kept his stance, ready to attack at any time.

"If anything, he's mine." She glared at him and I groaned out as I could not believe this.

"Look, Kalifa, it's not going to happen." I told her and reached over to grab a hold of Luffy's hip to turn him away. "Now, excuse us." I stated out and began pulling him away back into the party area; knowing that some people must have heard the commotion.

"I will wait for you to come back, just like before." I tensed lightly at the reminder and shook it off.

I wasn't the only one tense, Luffy was and he seemed vexed. I stopped pulling him around and pulled my arm away. Only to have it grabbed by him angrily and he dragged me up stairs. We went into a bedroom and I wasn't sure who it belonged to or did I care.

"You lied to me!" He told me and I felt a hand strike my face. I didn't even touch the spot he hit me and just kept my look away. "You told me she _wanted_ in your pants, not _get_ in them!" He shouted at me and I finally looked to him. His face was red with anger and I sighed out. I momentarily closed my eyes before reopening them.

"Luffy, when I stated that, I meant she wanted sex. She only wanted my body for sex, not me." I told him and he stamped his foot down.

"So, you knew that and she ended up touching you anyways?" He asked out and I lifted my hands to touch him, but stopped myself. I gripped my hands into fists before letting them fall to my sides.

"Luffy, shit happens. If I could go back and change that factor in my life, I would, but I can't. I have learned to live without thinking about it." I told him and he gave me a hard glare.

"What did she mean by 'like before'?" He asked me and I stiffened at the memory before shuddering.

"We had got together, but I decided against it before she ended coming back. She said she wanted me for real and I believed her, but that was before I knew she just wanted me for sex." I told him.

"I still can't believe she touched you and you didn't tell me!" He shouted up and I felt a flash of anger hit me and I snapped.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you every detail of my fucked up life! You want me to go on about how I have been bullied and humiliated? Huh? Do you want me to tell you every wretched memory that I have locked away?" I shouted at him and received huge eyes that were in shock. "Fuck, Luffy!" I threw my hands up and grabbed the door and swung it open to leave.

"Wait, Zoro, I'm sorry!" Luffy shouted from behind me and I just let my tense body keep moving to the stairs. I paused and gripped the railing. I shook my head and let my feet move heavily down the steps and went to the door. I slammed the door open and strode off the porch and cut across the lawn.

"Where are you going, Zoro?" I heard Vivi shout out and I just kept moving.

"Zoro, wait!" I kept moving onto the sidewalk and headed towards my house, but that's when I felt a hand grasp my arm gently.

"Tense as ever." I turned to glare at Kalifa as she purred out to me.

"Leave me alone." I told her and was about to walk off, but she stepped in front of me to point a finger at me and shake it.

"Someone needs a little touch." Her hand found my chest and she moved it to lightly grasp my shoulder. I looked to it and debated on whether to stop it or not. A hand grasped her wrist and she was yanked away.

"Don't even!" Luffy's shout was next to me and I gazed to him. I watched as his arms wrapped around my arm. "Don't ever fuck with his life again! You got me? Or I am going to beat the hell out of you!" He pointed a finger at her and had a tight grip on me.

"Tch, nothing can stop me. I always get what I want." Kalifa spoke out as she gazed at me with a smirk. "So, why don't you let Roronoa go so I can take care of him?" She had licked her lips and I shivered at the thought.

"Hell no!" Luffy shouted and began dragging me away from her. "Just stay away!" I was led back into the house and pushed into a room that was off-limits. He shut the door behind us and kept his hold on me. "You're not going anywhere." He told me in a stubborn way and I felt as my body was still tense.

"Look, Luffy, I just don't want to talk." I told him and he seemed to grip harder.

"You don't have to. I was just being stupid, so just stay." His voice was low and he didn't gaze up at me.

I felt my body shudder away some of the tension as I let out a big breath of some type of relief. I felt my body move as I pulled my arm out of his grasp and he had a hurt look on his face. I moved to sit down on a chair in the room and tugged him over to me by his arm. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stuffed my face into his chest. I kept my breathing calm as I wanted the tension to go away. His arms wrapped around my head as he kept me to him.

"I'm sorry…" His voice was low and he gripped onto me for dear life.

"M'sorry too…" My voice had to be lower than his and was muffled by his body, but I knew he heard me. His body seemed to relax in my hold and I kept my grip as my own body began to relax. I began to hear Nami's voice shout out as the music was turned down about the voting is closed and been counted.

"I got to go…" Luffy stated and I let him go as I put my head into my hands. "Are you coming?" He asked me and I sighed out before gazing up at him.

"Nah, maybe in a little bit." I told him. He nodded at me before exiting the room and he got a cheer as he entered the room and I guess went up the stairs to the balcony area.


	8. Routine 8: Give me an L!

**Let's go~! **

**Franky: SUPA~!**

**Kaya: This one has lime you say?**

**Yes!**

**Robin: Then we should make this conversation short, ne?**

**Yes!**

**Kaya: Then let's get this story going!**

**Yes! I also need to change the rating... It gets steamy! So hopefully when you get to read this chappie it will say Rated M because of the lime and some lemon later!**

**Nami: Lemon?**

**Kaya: Just lime right now...**

**Nami: Good enough for now...**

**Go! Go! Go!**

**Robin: Enjoy, Viewer-san...**

**FraMe: SUPA~!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 8: Give me an L!**

I don't know how long time went by and I could only hear the winners being said. Each earned a cheer and I'm pretty sure my name was called, but I didn't care at the moment. I relaxed in the chair before hearing Nami shout the last winner was some Marty guy and I felt the urge to stand. I felt my body move as I exited the room and begin to ascend the stairs up to them.

"Well, if it isn't our winner for best dressed." Nami announced and I appeared before them and Vivi handed me my sunglasses. I quickly slipped them on before lightly pushing them to the side.

"I'm bored." I stated out to Luffy before scooping him up onto my arm and his arms wrapped around my neck. My other hand swung around to hold him under his knees. "We're going." I told the other three before turning to descend the stairs.

"Zoro!" Luffy stated up at me and I just moved through the crowd that moved an area for us to walk.

"It seems like Luffy has been kidnapped right from under our noses!" I heard Vivi spout out and I heard laughter from the crowd as I held a smirk on my face. We exited the house and I walked to the sidewalk and headed to my house.

"Oh, mysterious man, where are you taking me?" Luffy asked out.

"I have decided to take you to my place to have you for myself." I told him and I glanced up to see red hit his cheeks before he pouted.

"Is that supposed to translate to, 'I'm bored and not going to leave you with a bunch of people who could harass you'?" he asked me and I paused in my steps to look at him.

"You read me like a book." I began walking on as I got him to giggle in my arms. "I am especially not leaving you there like this, eye-candy." I spoke out and I glanced to him to see his cheeks go red again.

"Well, I wouldn't leave you alone! What if that blonde or some random chick jumped you? I would have to fend them off!" I chuckled out as he told me that. "I'm serious! You could have been raped, Zoro!" His movements were frantic as he was actually being serious.

"Woman can't rape men, Luffy." I told him as I walked up my porch steps and set him down momentarily to get my keys.

"Yes they can." He told me in a matter-of-fact way.

"How?" I opened the door and we entered my house and I closed the door behind me. I locked it before tossing my keys and wallet to my little table that had my helmet sitting on it.

"Even though a man's body betrays him from the pleasure, the man can still be unwilling." He told me as he stood with an aggressive stance.

"So, in a hypothetical way, if I was a woman and you, being the male in this, were attacked by me; you are saying I could pin you down and rape you?" I asked him and his face turned a bright red.

"Zoro you're more masculine than me, so yes you could." I stopped in mid-step as I gazed down at him.

"Fine, you are the woman. You are telling me that you could pin me down and rape me?" I revised the situation and his face stayed a bright red.

"No, I can't pin you, but you would be surprised on what ways women have. They may drug the guy so they can tie him up. Or seduce them into submission, which is rare." He told me and I shook my head at him before walking towards my living room.

"No woman is going to drug me or put me into submission. If anything, she would go into submission by me." I told him as I soon plopped onto my couch to see what was on TV.

"Don't make me prove you wrong, Zoro!" He told me and I tossed my head to gaze at him. I took off the sunglasses with a chuckle and tossed them onto the table before me.

"Okay, Luffy… you can try." I told him while still chuckling and changed the channel accidently to a music channel and was about to change it. I felt hands grab my jacket and quickly tugged back and I pulled forward, trying to let it slid all the way off, but it was stopped. I felt it get twisted and then a leg moved me onto my back, lying on my hands. "Oi!" I shouted up and saw Luffy jump over my couch from the back and landed on me to hold me down.

"Have I proved you wrong yet?" he asked me with a grin and had his arms crossed.

"No, I could get out of this easily." I told him and lifted my upper body, but he grasped my shirt and moved it up over my head and made sure it went to my upper arms as it got stuck there. He grabbed my belt and ripped it off before moving it around my body and latching up front, and made sure it was tight. "You done yet?" I asked him. He actually made this situation hard to get out of.

"Are you able to get out of this?" he asked me in a serious tone.

"You sound like you have done this before." I mentioned and he smirked at me.

"I have never raped anyone, Zoro, if that's what you mean. I do have a habit of taking advantage of things around me when a guy or girl wanted in my pants." He raised his eyebrows at me. "Very effective when they think I like bondage and then just leave them tied up."

"Fine, I can maybe see this part, but as soon as my body turns against me, it's a sign of giving in." I told him. He soon let his body lay against mine as he gazed at me.

"Well, let's say that right now Kathy from Calculus class was on top of you." I grimaced at that and looked at him. "I never said it was someone good looking or likable. Anyways, if she got your little man started up, because it betrayed you, would your mind be enjoying it?"

"Well, hell no! Have you seen her?" I asked him as if he was joking. He flicked my nose and I growled at him.

"Exactly my point." He told me before sitting back up on my abdomen as he gazed down at me.

"Are you going to undo this now?" I asked him. I got a tilt of the head as he seemed to be thinking about it.

"I don't know, Zoro. I feel very dominate right now." He told me and I felt heat reach my cheeks.

"You got to be kidding me. I'm about to dominate you if you don't get me out of this." His face flashed red and he frowned at me before smirking.

"But I got you all tied down." He smirked in a victorious manner and I grunted at him before thinking up something.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." I moved my legs to wrap around his chest and moved him down as I seesawed myself up.

"No fair!" He told me. My legs had him pinned down and he struggled to get loose. I moved my arms and began getting the jacket off my wrists. After I got that off, I moved my hands up to begin sliding the belt up so it got loose before moving the shirt back up. I took the belt off before taking the shirt off and they both lay on the ground with my jacket.

"Now, who is feeling dominate?" I asked him and he had a shock look on his face.

"I skillfully had you pinned!" he pointed an accusing finger at me and I wiggled my eyebrows.

"I told you, I don't get submissive. I make others submit to me." I told him before moving my legs under him as I wrapped my hands around his waist and brought his body to mine. "Wanna try again?" I asked him and his face was so red.

"The only thing I can do is to make you fall into submissive pleasure! I don't think you would want me to try because you would regret it!" He told me with a jab to my chest as his arms were crossed with a pout on his face.

"Don't make this a war." I told him in a serious tone and he brought his face near mine with furrowed eyebrows.

"Then stop challenging me!" He told me in a low whine and I chuckled.

"I like challenges." I told him. "Anyways, you could never overpower me, if anything, I would overpower you!" I mentioned in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Don't make me accept that challenge!" He told me in a warning tone.

"I challenge you… and I am ready for anything you throw at me." I told him and found this to be quite interesting.

"I warned you." He told me before his hands moved to wrap around my head and his lips found mine.

I was surprised to the abrupt start of this and his tongue smothered against my lips. I was not going to let him dominate me, no way. I opened my mouth and pulled him close as I let my tongue dominate his mouth. His body jolted in surprise before his throat let out a low moan. He tried to move me to lie back, but I would not allow this. I moved my legs and soon pinned him to my couch with his hands gripping my shoulders as our kiss was hot. My hands had moved on instinct as I let them move along his sides to grip his hips. His fingers grasped into my hair as he pulled me closer and let his other move along my chest.

A growl left my throat as I felt it quite enjoyable and my body was heated up. I don't know what was overcoming me, but I didn't want this feeling to stop. One of my hands found the side zipper and quickly unzipped it. A surprised squeak left lips under my own as I pulled back for a short air break. I didn't get enough time to collect all my air as his tongue moved back into my mouth. I moaned out at the sweet taste as one of my hands moved up to cup his cheek and move back to grip into his hair. My hand made contact with skin on his hip before moving the clothing to explore the lean chest beneath me.

Nails began to slide against my skin and I pulled my lips away with a growl as it seemed to turn me on even more. Deep pants were heard in my ear and I gazed down into chocolate brown eyes that looked like melting chocolate. Our breaths mixed as we gazed at each other and then suddenly a phone went off. We both gazed towards the floor, where the noise came from, and there sat Luffy's phone.

"Maybe, hah… you should get that…" I told him as I set my eyes on his again. He stared at me and then the phone went silent. I thought it to be alright to continue and had my lips above his when it ringed again.

"It's, hah…. Probably Nami, hah…" He stated out and I slowly felt myself come to my senses slowly. I reached down to grip the phone and I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I asked out in slight irritation as I had most of my breathing collected, but Luffy didn't.

"_I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"_ She asked out in a curious tone as she noticed my slight irritation.

"Yeah, actually, you kind of did." I told her. She merely sighed out and I imagined her rolling her eyes at me.

"_Well, I wanted to make sure you guys made it back fine. Where's Luffy anyways?"_ She asked me and I gazed at the said man.

"A little busy with something, why?" Red appeared on his face as he pouted at me. I could almost see the want in his eyes as he seemed to be enjoying it.

"_I need to talk to him."_ Nami told me and I groaned out. The phone was taken from me and I watched as Luffy set it to his ear.

"Nami, we are kind of busy. Call later." He literately threw his phone to the side somewhere and grabbed my face.

His lips found mine and I smirked as I gave him what he wanted. I let both of my hands move along his body as I kept my lips busy on his. Our tongues began their playtime again as he let out a throaty moan. I moved my hands to his hips and lifted them up as I pressed our groins together. His eyes widened before squeezing shut as his lips left mine and his head went back. I took this advantage to kiss and nibble at his neck. Another moan left his throat beautifully and my body was fired up again. I began to grind against him as I felt almost animalistic in this manner.

"Mmnha!" His nails found my back again as he scratched down hard.

My head lifted as I let out a growl of pleasure as I never knew how much scratching turned me on. His phone went off again, but we ignored it as I was not getting it this time. I moved one of my hands to grip his hair and tilt his head back to access more of his neck. I bit into his flesh, but not too roughly, and received a groan that switched to a moan in the process. My phone went off in my pocket and he growled out in annoyance before taking my phone out and tossing it. I looked to him with a raised eyebrow and he merely wrapped his legs around me and grinded against me. I let out a moan that sounded like a growl before moving his head to capture my lips.

My house phone rang and I groaned in unison with him as she was persistent. He merely shook his head and grabbed my face to passionately kiss my lips. We let it ring and ring before my answering machine got it. _"Hey, this is the Roronoa residence and I obviously didn't answer the phone, so just leave a message after the tone and I might get back to you. __**Beep!**__ - Monkey Luffy and Roronoa Zoro! If you do not answer the phone, I will come over! Don't think I can't pick a lock, because I can and will! I will give you five minutes!"_ The machine clicked off and began its beeping process to notify me that there was indeed a message.

"For Christ's sakes! The witch!" I growled out and backed up to lean over Luffy to grab the house phone. I dialed the numbed back as I set my free hand against the cushion beside a very upset Luffy. The phone clicked on and I grunted out. "What, witch?" I asked out and heard a grunt back.

"_Don't sass back! I need to talk to Luffy!"_ She told me and I handed the phone over before trying to get up, but legs stayed latched on.

"What, Nami~?" He let out a whine before she began discussing something and pushed me off. "What? Why didn't you say so!" He asked out and picked up my clothes to push them on me. "Okay! We're coming!" he stated and clicked the phone off.

"What's going on?" I asked while getting dressed. He began to zip up the dress before fixing his hair with the comb that he set on my end table at some point.

"Someone was murdered!"


	9. Routine 9: Give me an O!

**Ahh~! Sorry I am late! **

**Kaya: Yeah, just a little late!**

**Gomen ne! I have it right here for you!**

**Robin: Good job, Writer-san.**

**Yes! Oh, first things first! This has a bit of angst, but this isn't the angsty chapter I was talking about. That one comes soon~!**

**Nami: Lemon?**

**Not yet... I will let you know when there is!**

**Nami: Fine... *pouts***

**Ah! Let's get this chappie going! Do the honors Franky-bro!**

**Franky: Alright, Kira-sis! Hope all you SUPA viewers love this SUPA chapter! So get to SUPA reading and reviewing!**

**FraMe: SUPA~~~!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 9: Give me an O!**

We went ahead and took the motorcycle back, just in case, before walking over to a distraught Vivi and Kaya. They had seen the body and called the cops, who in turn told them to get everyone back here if possible.

"What the hell were you guys doing!" I uncrossed my arms to re-slick my hair back so it wasn't too obvious.

"Playing a game, Nami!" Luffy told her as she approached us a moment ago in a hostile manner. I don't know how well the game excuse was going to last with the tiny marks on his neck. An officer approached us next with glances at each one of us.

"Who spoke with the victim last?" The officer asked and I put my hands in my pockets and stared at him.

"I don't even know who died." I told him in a matter-of-fact tone before being shown a picture. My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my eyes closed.

"Rob Kalifa, age twenty, and-."

"I know…" I told the man and as I had to swallow my saliva hard. Luffy grasped my arm as he stared up at me.

"We heard two things going around and that was you were somehow in relations with her. While you," He pointed at Luffy with a frown. "Got into a fight with her." He waved another officer over and gazed at us both. "We will have to ask questions."

"We were together for most of the night." I told them before they could separate us.

"Did you ever leave each other?" I got asked and I felt my throat strain.

"Yes, at some points." I mentioned and grasped my head before making fingers go through my hair.

"Then we need to question you guys separately." I looked to Luffy as he reluctantly let go of me and walked off with one guy and I was detoured to a sitting area with the other guy. "Tell me what went on tonight."

"That's what happened?" The guy asked me with a glance at me.

"Yes, we left the party to my house. It was only Luffy and I. You can ask anyone because I carried him off with me because I was not leaving him by himself with anyone." I told the guy and I saw the same officer that was with Luffy lean over to the guy's ear. He nodded at the other before both gazing at me.

"We need to confirm something with you." I raised an eyebrow at them as I was waiting for the question and crossed my arms in the process. "On Monkey's neck, those bruises were caused by you?" I felt my face get heated up as he asked that.

"Yes, why?" I asked out as I wasn't going to lie to them. I got raised eyebrows at me before standing up. "What?" I asked out in a livid manner with arms out. "Are you here to question me about the murder or question my sexuality?" I asked them and they became disgruntled about my question before waving a hand at me.

"I'm sorry; we just had to confirm what the bruising was." The other guy began to walk off and I looked over to see the body bag. I shuddered at the thought and remembered the picture as I turned away from it. I sat myself back down to cross my arms as I let my jaw tighten. "Were you two close to each other?"

"That woman is nothing to me; she made my life a living hell." I huffed out and rubbed at my neck as I closed my eyes. My body was tense as I couldn't believe this. This easily targeted Luffy and I because of what happened.

"Did Monkey have anything against her?" I got asked and looked to him with a harsh look.

"No, he was just fending her off of me. She wouldn't quit touching me and he was just helping." I told him before feeling my body become unbearably tense. "Excuse me." I stood up quickly and went over to a window as I needed fresh air. I turned to lean my back against it and the officer was talking to a detective now, probably filling him in.

This night could not get any more outrageous.

Ah shit, besides this new fact on when I look up to see a familiar man. "You have got to be shitting me." I stated out in a growl for the man saw me. He began approaching me and I pushed off the window seal to approach him.

"Roronoa."

"Kaku." My voice was a growl as orange hair appeared below a black ball cap.

"I heard my sister was killed." He mentioned and I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I stared up at him.

"I know a shocker for such a horrendous woman." I spoke through gritted teeth at him with venom as he clenched his jaw.

"Pity, yes, but inevitable." He told me before leaning in to speak into my ear. "You my friend know who the killer is, huh?" he asked me and I kept my teeth become gritted.

"After seeing you, yeah, it popped into my head." I told him and he pulled away with a chuckle.

"Some things happen for a reason." He told me and I growled up at him.

"Zoro!" I looked to see Luffy approach and he stopped and looked to the man in front of me. "Who's this?" He asked out and I waved my hand at him in a dismissing manner.

"It's just someone from another school I know." I told him as I gave him a smile. He merely nodded at me before a hand was on my shoulder and lips to my ear.

"Let's have some fun sometime." He pulled away and walked next to Luffy to pat his shoulder. "Don't worry, young Luffy, I am no threat." He told him who returned a raised eyebrow. "See you some other time, Roronoa."

"I rather not…" I grumbled under my breath as I watched his retreating form.

"How do you know him exactly?" Luffy asked me in curiosity as he showed a curious face towards me and a thumb towards the direction Kaku went.

"Um…" I lightly cleared my throat and crossed my arms before letting one go up to hold my neck. "We were really good friends before getting into some bad things. I got out of there, but he didn't. I try not to think about what I did in the past." I saw understanding eyes before he groaned out.

"I want to go home, now!" He told me in a harsh tone as he seemed to not want to be here and I sighed out before holding up a hand.

"Let me go make sure it's okay with the detective." I told him and walked over to ask the guy.

He said we were free to go since a young man with orange hair said that we are clean. Damn, Kaku always got me out of things, even when I didn't want him too. I thanked the man and led Luffy out of the house. I could feel the gaze of a certain man, but ignored it as we went to my motorcycle and we got on.

"You know your stuff is at my place?" I asked him as I started up the engine.

"That's what I meant by home." He told me before getting a tight grasp on my waist.

"Oh, okay." I drove the short distance to my house with a light smile and parked it in the garage before he just left into my house; taking my keys when I shut the bike off. I groaned out and put my head in my hands as I couldn't believe this. This is just what I needed, a mad Luffy at me.

I got off my bike and just took on whatever that was going to happen. I entered my house and made sure my garage door was locked and so was my front door. When I entered the living room, no Luffy was spotted, so I assumed he went to my room. I took my shoes off and kicked them towards the door before taking my jacket off and laid it on the back of the couch before continuing on. I gazed to the open door and slowly entered it. When I looked at my bed, I saw Luffy sitting on it, gazing at me. I felt his eyes telling me to approach him, so I slowly made my way over to him.

"Look, Luffy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him either. I ju-!" I was yanked onto the bed and he topped me before letting his lips latch onto mine.

He pulled away and gazed down at me with a look. "I don't care at the moment… I just want you to forget your bad past!" he grasped my shirt and pulled me up to reach his lips.

"Mn-uffy!" I pulled him back finally and looked to him. "I do not want you forcing yourself for my sake." I told him and he gripped my shirt in his hands. He leaned his head into rest it on my chest.

"I can't help it. I want to help you!" His voice was strained and I was shocked by it. I grasped a hold of his hips and moved him to lay back. I wrapped my arms completely around him and put my hand behind his head to hold him to me.

"You don't have to make me forget with your body. I forget more and more when I'm with you." I told him as his body began to shake in my hold. He pushed me back as I realized only his head was making his body move.

"I'm glad I can help in some way." He began to giggle and I chuckled at him before pulling him to me with a smile on my face.


	10. Routine 10: Give me a V!

**Alright~! Since I will be away from the internet for a bit, I am posting it now! I think all have waited long enough.**

**Robin: This is moving right along, Writer-san.**

**Yes it is. Ah? Where is everyone else?**

**Robin: Franky is helping Usopp with an invention. Kaya and Nami went shopping for summer clothes.**

**Oh...**

**Brook: Yohoho~! May I see your panties?**

**Robin: Seems like Musician-san has come to help.**

**Eh, good enough. This chapter is building up for the angst that is in the next chappie! So, Brook, will you do the honors?**

**Brook: Why, yes, young miss. I hope you all view this to your liking and leave a wonderful review. Don't forget, ladies, you get something extra showing off your panties!**

**Brook! I'm going to kick your ass!**

**Brook: My ass? I have a bony ass because I'm a skeleton! SKULL JOKE! Yohohoho~!** (Yeah it's bad, leave me alone)

**Ugh...**

**Robin: Enjoy, Viewer-sans!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 10: Give me a V!**

School on Monday was the same as always. No one really knew Kalifa except me and Luffy, somewhat. I let my head fall onto my desk while my fourth hour class was being a real drag. It couldn't get any slower than this. This morning, I picked up Luffy, like usual, since I took him home on Sunday. He really didn't want to go, but then decided it was best. He needed clothes and had morning practice so he didn't want to end up staying up late with me. When he practiced, I napped in the bleachers, listening to them shout out cheers. They had a game tomorrow and were working harder. After practice, he began to act like nothing was going on between us, especially since we were around the girls. I still wonder if he wonders about our little challenge. I couldn't help, but think about that incident and how I felt. I was so confused about myself really. I didn't know what to think of this.

The bell finally rang, but I didn't want to go to lunch. I motivated my body to move anyways and went to my locker. I put my book up and pencil away as I sighed out. I glanced over to see some jocks leaning against a locker next to Luffy and knew I needed to cue in. I shut my locker and walked over before slamming a hand between them and Luffy.

"Zoro!" Luffy stated up in surprise as I appeared and took a stance more behind me.

"Do you all need something?" I asked with a growl and they raised their eyebrows at me. I returned the gesture and stood up straight with arms out. "Well?"

"We don't need anything from you. We were talking to Luffy." They told me and I glanced back to the said man.

"Do you want to talk to them?" I asked him and he shook his head at me. I turned back to the three jocks in front of me. "Seems like he doesn't want to talk, so I suggest you leave him be. Come on, Luffy." The last statement earned arms around my arm as we began to walk off.

"You better watch your own back, Roronoa." One of the jocks stated out and I did a shooing motion with my hand as I continued away. We made it to the cafeteria and got food before heading outside as it was still nice outside on this November morning.

"What if they do something to you, Zoro?" Luffy asked me as he finally put his mind to ease, it seems, about my whole past thing. I ruffled his hair as I soon sat against the tree.

"Don't worry about it." I told him and popped open my soda. I began to drink it like I had been thirsty all day; which I kind of been.

He gave me a worry glance before the girls joined us with two others from the squad, who I actually didn't really know the names off the top of my head. It didn't matter much as they all began conversing about cheering and how the game was moved to Friday, like it's usually supposed to be on. Football games usually were on Fridays. They chatted on about random things that I began to click out of my mind. I closed my eyes at some point before hearing someone shout loudly.

"Zoro~!" I was tackled to the ground and threw the man off of me. I stood up with a rough posture.

"Damn, Saga! Don't jump me like that!" I told the man and he merely stood up in a happy pose like it didn't affect him.

"Oh~, but I have something important to tell you!" I crossed my arms to wait for it and he glanced towards my little group. "Ah, I will be stealing him for a moment." He told them and I glanced at them to see a reaction. They gave confused faces before I just walked off to the side with Saga.

"What is so damn important?" I asked him and he suddenly turned serious.

"I heard the jocks are planning to jump you." I threw my hands up in a sudden motion before looking at him like he was kidding.

"Your point?" I asked out before crossing my arms. "Look, they can try all they want, but all they do is bark." I told him and he gave me an uncertain look. "What?"

"They sounded pretty serious about this." He told me and I grasped his shoulder in my hand.

"Look, I will be fine." I could feel eyes on my back and pulled away before lowering my voice. "Don't tell any of them about this. It's bad enough you dog me about it." I told him and he sighed out.

"Fine, but just be careful." He told me with a hand on my shoulder.

"I will be." He began walking off and said something towards the group who giggled at him. I returned over to them and stayed standing as the bell soon rang. They all got up talking about something, besides Luffy.

"What was that about?" I put my arm over his shoulders and began walking with him.

"Nothing, just something stupid one of my teammates did." I told him with a smile down at him. I let go as we walked through the halls. I could feel a hard stare on my back, but ignored it as I went to class with Luffy.

* * *

><p>"Next time we will switch up the matches." I stated up as I was crouched in front of my team. "We don't need to overwork ourselves since tournaments are not until January, but we still need to stay in the groove of things." They nodded in agreement and I stood up with a clap. "This concludes practice for today." I stated and the door opened on cue to show Luffy. The team broke up to get their bags and headed out. I grabbed my bag and went over to Luffy. "Hey there." I told him and he grinned at me.<p>

"Let's go!" Luffy stated and I felt a hand pat my shoulder.

"I will walk with you guys!" Saga stated up with a grin and all the other members left, so I locked the dojo up. We all left for the parking lot, talking about random stuff that weren't related to anything.

"You have got to be shitting me." Over near my vehicle stood six jocks; that looked like they had no practice today. "Saga, take Luffy home." I looked to him and he gave me a look.

"I'm not leaving you alone." I gave him a look.

"Take Luffy home." I handed him my bag and my keys were in my pocket, but my wallet in my bag. I didn't need it, nor did I care. "Do it, Saga."

"What's going on, Zoro?" Luffy looked up at me and I did a slight glance before giving a hard stare at Saga.

"Fine, but I will be back." He grabbed Luffy by the shoulder and took him to his truck that was on the other side of the parking lot. I approached my motorcycle, ignoring the six men in front of it. I heard the truck start up and began to pull out as I reached for my bike.

"Where are you going in a hurry, Roronoa?" I gave the guy a hard gaze before gripping the handle bar. "Oh, now, now…" They began to approach and I expected that.

"You really don't care about your football career, do you?" I asked them as they soon surrounded me. I pulled away from my bike as I readied myself lightly.

"No one is going to know." One of my arms was grabbed and I punched the guy in the face. "Hold him down, guys!" They all attacked at once and I couldn't hold them all back. I tried to punch and kick them all off, but my arms were soon held behind my back and the guy, who seems to be leading this, approached. "Well, whose the tough guy now?" I looked to him before spitting into his face. He glared at me before punching me in the jaw. "Rough him up, boys."

I took every punch and kick as I would kick one of them every once in a while before my feet were kicked from under me and I was on my knees. I was kneed in the face and kicked in the stomach, but I did not show my pain.

"Hnn, guess it was a good idea that you made your friend take Luffy home, huh? It's a shame; we could have had our way with him." I swung my legs around and got him off his feet before pulling the two guys holding me down and kicking them. I quickly got up and punched another guy.

"Don't even think about touching him!" I growled out in a snarl as the guys regrouped and I spit out some blood to the side. I was beat up pretty badly and my body felt weak from the pain it was receiving.

"Very defensive, aren't we?" Three approached and I began fighting back with swift kicks and punches.

_Tink!_

I fell to my knees as I gripped my head. "Ah, shit!" I shouted up as I grabbed my temple. The guy used a fucking lead pipe!

"Keep going guys! He's down!" I was kicked and felt the pipe smack a shoulder blade, making me grunt in pain.

I was gripped by my hair to face up; only to get bashed with lead. I fell to my side on the ground while gripping my face as a gash was across my cheek. He used it like a knife as a sharp edge was somewhere and he slashed my arm, back and some part of my chest. My vision was blurry and I moved up onto my knees to cough up blood onto the ground. A swift kick went to my stomach and I reflexively grabbed it as my face was against my hand. I could hear them laughing their heads off, but I didn't care what they thought.

"Not so tough, are we?"

"Just remember…" I spoke out in a rasp breath and glared up at him with blurred vision. "You will never touch him, _ever_." I spat blood at his feet and he moved to avoid it.

"Says the man that has been beaten up." He was angry that I was still barking back at him. A kick was made to my stomach again before I heard feet shuffling away. "Let's go guys." He stated out and the steps kept getting farther away.

I lifted my body up in a weak effort before reaching into my pocket. I pulled out my keys and sat on my motorcycle and started it up. I leaned my head lightly down as I tried to arrange my mind, even for just a minute. I looked back up to get clear sight and kicked the stand up to back up and carefully began to drive to Luffy's. He must be worried and Saga probably didn't come back because of Luffy. I pulled up into the driveway and got off while clicking it off. I staggered lightly and winced at my sore body. I moved to the door and opened it up.

"Zoro!" I heard the shout and gazed to see Luffy appear into view. "AAAHH! ZORO!" He screeched out and Saga was hot on his tail. I felt my body begin to fall forward and I was caught into two sets of arms. My vision blurred and I felt as I was lifted up.

"Hurry, to the couch or the bed!" Saga ordered and as soon as I was laid down, I was out.


	11. Routine 11: Give me an E!

**Here is the angst~!**

**Kaya: Yey!**

**Robin: So glad you could join us, Kaya-san.**

**Kaya: Oh, thank you, Robin-san!**

**This angst is necessary **_(In my mind_ _anyways)_**.**** So I hope you all enjoy this lovely chappie.**

**Brooke: Ahhhh, no one should me their panties!**

**Siiigghhh, *pulls shorts down a little***

**Brooke: Yohohoho~! You are so kind, Kira-san.**

**Yeah, yeah...**

**Brooke: Next time, may I have a full view?**

***smack* Live with what I gave you! You damn pervert!**

**Brooke: Yohohohoho, I am very grateful~!**

**Siigh...**

**Robin: *giggles behind hand* Please enjoy, Viewer-sans**

**Kaya: Yes, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 11: Give me an E!**

I awoke in a comfy bed and was highly confused. I tried to sit up, but my body refused; making me wince. I heard shifting before gazing over and peering into hazy brown eyes. They soon cleared and he shot up.

"Zoro!" He stated up with a smile and moved to hug me. I hissed at the pressure and he backed away. "Oh, sorry!" He stated, but I wrapped my arms around him. "Zoro?"

"They haven't touched you, have they?" I asked out as I kept him to me.

"No… they are actually suspended from school for two months." He told me and I let him pull away. His hand grasped my cheek as he looked like he was about to cry. "I was so worried about you!" He told me and let out a hiccup as he refused to cry. "Why didn't you tell me they were targeting you like that? I should have seen it!" He gripped my hand as he put his head onto my chest.

"They were targeting you; I'm just in the way." I told him and he looked up at me. I cupped his cheek with a smile. "I'm just so glad you're okay." The tears broke loose and he began to cry as he hugged me and cried into my chest.

"I was so worried! Seeing you, ngh, like that!" He sobbed out and tried to talk but it was becoming slurred and I began shushing him.

"It's okay. They can't completely defeat me. Who would protect you then?" I asked him and he pulled away to look at me. I cupped his cheek and wiped a tear away with a smile. "Don't worry about it…" I told him before humming out with a smirk. "So, nurse Luffy, what's on the menu for today? I am quite hungry!" He punched my arm and I hissed at the infliction, but couldn't help myself from chuckling.

"Actually, cook Saga has brought you something." I looked over to see a certain grin appear on a familiar face. "I named off each of them." He told me and I shook my head with a chuckle. I began to sit up, with Luffy putting pillows behind my back, and fully relaxed upward.

"What's for eats, Cook Saga?" I asked out and a tray was set down.

"Tomato soup with crackers; perfect for a man who hasn't eaten in a day." He told me and I chuckled out before letting my hand ruffle brown hair as I felt the worry eyes on me.

"Luffy, I'm fine." I informed him and received a pout in return.

"Don't make me hand feed you!" He pointed a daring finger and I stopped my hand from picking up my spoon.

"Oh, please, nurse, feed me!" I smirked at him as he flushed red before punching my shoulder.

"Feed yourself! Or have Saga do it!" He got up with a pout and crossed his arms before walking out. "I'm going to call the girls, because they asked about you earlier at school!" He left the room and I chuckled out as I knew he was trying not to show his flustered side.

"You want me to hand feed you?" I looked to wiggling eyebrows and snorted at him.

"My hands suddenly can work again." I told him and began to eat the soup.

"Uh-huh…" His reply signified his humor before sitting in the chair by… my bed.

"Moved me to my house?" I asked him as I carefully ate my soup as it was hot.

"We did this morning, seeing it more fit." A hand rose as he was looking at his nails before picking at one. "He was so worried about you, but I got him to go to school. I later called the school to report what was going on, though Luffy told them mostly. He even went up to each jock; not knowing who exactly did it, and slapped each of them in the face." I covered my mouth as I stopped my shock and laugh.

"Did he get in trouble?"

"No, the school claimed it as crime of passion for a friend before saying he should go home." I nodded in understanding before slurping the soup down. I put the bowl back down and received a curious gaze. "I gotta know something."

"What's that?" I asked him with a look of my own curiosity.

"Luffy's neck," his finger lined his own, "I got to know if you gave him those." Shock went through me as I wasn't sure what to say.

"When did you see them?" My hand went to my neck as I rubbed at it.

"When I took him to his house when you told me to." An eyebrow rose at me and I let my gaze turn away. "It was you?" Surprised eyebrows went up and I coughed lightly as I thought Luffy covered them up well. "Oh my god! When were you going to tell me that you and Luffy have a th-?"

"Because we don't have a thing. Hell, I don't even know what to think, Saga." I told him truthfully before letting my head go back against the wall. My hand set onto my face as I groaned out. "I don't know… I have been thinking about it so much."

"How does he feel?" Saga asked me and I rolled my head to gaze at him.

"I don't know… I haven't asked him about it. We kind of swerve the topic every time we come close to it. I have never been so confused in my life." Another groan left my mouth as I recovered my face. I think he got the message that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, I will go put this in the kitchen." He told me before taking the tray away from my lap.

I didn't watch him leave the room, but I heard him leave and shut the door. I smacked my fist into the bed before tearing off the sheets. I sat on the edge and had to hold back a wince at my sudden movement. I growled at myself before standing up, with a light stammer, before going to my private bathroom and shutting the door.

"What is my deal?" I asked out as I let my body slide down the door as I sat on the floor.

I was not in the mood to talk anymore and I couldn't even decide things myself. I let my hands cover my face in frustration. I tried not to open my wounds from my tension that took over my body by anger. A deep huff of breath left me as I could not believe this. I had never found myself get stuck on such a serious matter, besides back then when I decided to leave that place. That decision was way easier than the one I have run across.

What did I feel about Luffy? How does my heart feel? What about my mind?

Questions stormed me like a hurricane and I shook my head. The thoughts swarmed and kept assaulting on my confused mind and heart. I never deeply thought about it, but Saga has brought it to my attention. He was right, I needed to know what Luffy felt, but I don't want to ask. We challenged each other. I know I felt some passion in it, but was it real?

My fist hit the cabinet and luckily didn't break it. My body shook in anguish as my wounds were strained by their bandages. My other hand gripped my hair aggressively as I let out a shuddered breath. My mind wouldn't calm and my muscles wouldn't relax. My frustration built on as I needed to figure this out, but my mind would chase the thought away when I tried.

"Zoro?" I heard a soft voice and groaned out at the timing. "You okay?" I could hear his feet stop by the door and I tried to calm my frustrated mind.

"I'm fine." I spoke out and grunted as my hand instinctively grabbed my side. My head throbbed at the spot I was hit and my senses slowly came out of their shock. I could feel every wound on my body begin to throb at me. I hissed at the pain and the knob wiggled.

"Are you sure?" I was asked out and my hand gripped at my head. Was I even sure on anything anymore?

"I don't know…" I responded and he began pushing on the door. He was strong enough to push it open with me on it before slipping in. He crouched next to me as the door slowly closed by my body as I leaned against it.

"Why did you get up?" A frantic tone came out of him and I let my gaze stay straight forward and away from him.

"I don't know anymore, Luffy. I don't want to think about it." His hand grasped my shoulder lightly as he soon sat on his knees. Arms found my chest and I let him lean against me as my hands fell to the cold tile.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'm here for you, Zoro." I closed my eyes and soon found myself listening to his breathing. He was calm, but once in a while you could hear his frantic heartbeat. His head rested against my chest and I realized his breath was felt on my collarbone. His skin felt so smooth against mine and I soon felt some type of bliss take over my mind. I let my uneasy body and mind fall asleep.


	12. Routine 12: What Does That Spell!

**Duduuunnnn! The next chappie~! This is leading up to the final chapter~! **

**Robin: The next next chapter is the last?**

**Yes! unless I add a little extra in... don't know yet, though. I'm still debating on whether or not I should.**

**Robin: We could leave that up to the viewers at the end of the next chapter.**

**Good idea!**

**Kaya: Seems like Nami will be happy with the next chapter.**

**Hopefully, she has been pretty anxious for it... It's like she knows I'm going to post it in every long chapter story about these two!**

**Kaya: You kind of do...**

**Oh... Well, anyways~! I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 12: What Does That Spell?**

Don't even ask me about my healing process. It was horrible. You want hear it? Alright, here goes:

Saga helped by cooking up things and tried to help me with my troubled mind. Eventually he dropped it when I finally began to ignore the topic. Luffy was worried about me the whole time. The cheerleading squad came over to _cheer_ me up. Literately, they did a cheer and wanted to put me into the spirit. I think they cheered me up more when they left, but I was not saying that. Luffy went through a lot of trouble and so I acted like it was very enjoyable. Nami began to come over after school to talk to me like I was four and had no knowledge on how to take care of myself. I warned her that if she touched me again that I would be tearing out hair.

It was finally Saturday and I was healed to the point of not opening my wounds. I moved around to get motion back into me. Saga left to go hang out with Johnny and Osaka, promising to be back to grab me and go out. Luffy promised Nami that he was going to stay over at her house because of the cheerleading sleepover. I told him not to worry; I was going out with Saga anyways. He kept saying he would stay, but I finally convinced him to keep his promise.

I slept until noon, so I might as well eat something. I checked my phone on the way to the kitchen, after using the restroom, and saw a missed call. I look to see it say Luffy before I pushed call. I heard him answer while shushing the other girls.

"I hope this is not going to be an every hour call." I stated out to him and he giggled out before shouting.

"_I'm on the phone! Don't hit me with the pillow!"_ I chuckled at his shout before he whined at me. _"It's not funny, Zoro! I was just checking up on you. I promise I will only call once more and if you don't answer then I won't call again."_ He informed before chanting was in the background, I didn't catch it all, but it made Luffy flustered. _"Quit it, girls!"_

"Well, I am fine. Now, go have fun!" I told him as I pulled out a pop tart and began munching on it after getting the wrapper off.

"_I know, Zoro! Talk to you later, kay? Byes!"_ I chuckled at him before pulling away the phone.

"Bye, Luffy." I stated back before ending the call. I stared at my phone screen as it showed Luffy and me grinning towards the phone as he took the picture skillfully. It made me smile as it took him a full thirty minutes to convince me to do it. If I checked last, he had the same background as me.

I sat down on my couch while staring at the TV blankly as it was talking about something going on during World War II. I finished off my pop tart and just stared at the coffee table. Sitting on this couch brought back so many memories that were too sweet to let it linger. My hand lingered along a cushion as I remembered that night. I wanted it to happen again, but that meant something deep down.

I didn't want Luffy because of that night only, I wanted him. I wanted his laughter that never quit and only made you join in with him. Not to mention his ongoing grin that was contagious and would cheer you up pretty quickly. Don't forget his vicious side that slapped every jock, even though only six did it. Then there is that extreme personality of his that made you want more of it.

There was nothing missing from him. That night made something click in me. Our bodies, they always mashed together perfectly, whether he was tackling me or I was holding him up. He never leaves my mind in the day or night. I don't even want to say how many dreams I have of us. Some of those dreams turned steamy and I never thought that my hand and I could be anymore closer than before.

I think… I think I know what I feel now.

* * *

><p>"Alright, why did I have to rush over here?" I looked over my couch to Saga as he seemed out of breath.<p>

"I didn't mean right away." I told him as I relaxed on my couch with a lighter heart.

"I just dropped off the twins and was at my house showering." I noticed the wet hair and pointed towards the hall. He merely nodded at me as he soon went over to get a towel.

"Well, I hope what I am about to tell you will cheer you up." I told him while watching him put his hair up in a towel like a girl. Eyebrows went up in interest as he came over to sit in a chair.

"Well, fess up! I drove over here in mid-shower to hear this important, urgent news!" He waved his hands at me as he wanted to know.

"I'm in love with Luffy." I fessed up and it took a second in his mind before he began to grin.

"Oh my god!" He stood up and jumped up and down in front of me. "I knew it! I knew it!" He began shouting and I stood up to calm him down. "Have you told him yet?" He asked out in anticipation.

"Not yet. He's at Nami's house. Maybe I should call him." My hand went to my pocket, but he stopped me and grinned up.

"Be more romantic! Drive there and tell him in person!" He told me while grabbing my shoulders. "I'm sure he would like it that way better!" His advice was very good and I grabbed his shoulders before hugging him.

"Thanks, Saga!" I pulled away while slipping on my boots and quickly lacing them. "I owe you for this!" I told him as I never laced boots so fast in my life.

I grabbed my helmet and keys, wallet finding my pocket, before running into my garage. I jumped onto my bike and started it up. I kicked back the stand and slipped my helmet on. I looked to the doorway to see thumbs up as the garage door was opening. I nodded at him and began backing out and moving to the end of my drive and looking out on the street before driving off. I tried to follow the speed limit on the roads, but my heart was racing. I never felt so strong in the heart and I couldn't wait to tell him. My spirit held high as I soon pulled up at the Nico residence and made sure to rev my engine out.

I cut off the bike and put the stand down. I heard a commotion leave the front door before Luffy appeared outside and began approaching me. I got off and took off my helmet.

"Zoro?" He asked out and I tossed my helmet down before grasping him by the waist. "Zo-mn!" I cut him off with a kiss to his lips and felt fingers grip my shirt. I heard shouts from the girls before pulling away. I got a red face up at me and I cupped a flushed cheek.

"I love you." I smiled down at him as I saw eyes widen up at me before he grinned up.

"Oh! I love you too!" His arms wrapped around my neck as he met me for a kiss.

"Awwwww!" I heard the girls by the door and we pulled apart as Luffy kept the blush and turned back to stick his tongue out. I chuckled out and they began to giggle before Nami rushed them inside and gave us a glance.

"What took you so long?" I looked to brown eyes and let a hand rub my neck.

"I think it was because of that bad little session with the jocks." I let my eyes go up in wonderment and he snorted at my answer. I returned my hand to his cheek and sighed out. "I have never felt myself love someone so much before, I guess I was… sort of, frustrated. I couldn't figure out what was going on with me." I told him and he kept his hold around my neck. "Finally, my mind clicked as I began to think about it and came to this conclusion."

"I'm glad you did. I was afraid I pushed myself onto you." He frowned up at me and I smiled at him before lightly kissing his lips. I pulled back to see a flustered face.

"Nah, I think it was a good shove." I winked at him and he giggled at me. "Who would have guessed…?" I mentioned and he raised an eyebrow at me. "That I am dating a cheerleader."

"Now that you mention it, you hate cheerleaders…" He told me and I chuckled.

"Yeah, but I can make an exception." I kissed his lips and he pushed into it as we held onto each other. His lips felt smooth against mine and I couldn't help myself as I licked at them. A disgruntled noise left his throat before opening his mouth. I deepened the kiss as my tongue explored the familiar hot cavern. After more exploring, I pulled back to give us a breather.

"You have your own personal cheerleader now." He told me with a light pant added at the end. I put my forehead against his while looking at him.

"I guess I do… but try not to cheer me to death…" I told him and he punched my chest. "Ow!" I began laughing out while he lightly pouted at me.

"Well, I don't only cheer! I can do some amazing stunts! I am also very flexible!" His eyebrows did two little jumps up and I chuckled at him. My lips lay right above his as I paused right there.

"Don't make me take you now." I pulled back to see a flushed face and he punched at me again. "Hey!" I began laughing and he soon grabbed my shoulders and jumped up. Legs wrapped around my waist and he looked down at me.

"You have to kidnap me first!" he told me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Nami will get mad." I informed him and he giggled out before placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Since when did you become afraid of her?" He crossed his arms next and I smirked at him.

"Never." I wrapped my arms around his waist and he let go to get down. I leaned down to grab my helmet and stuffed it on his head before dragging him to my motorcycle. "Let's go!" I shouted and jumped on and he got on behind me.

"Oi! Where you going?" Nami asked towards Luffy mostly and she got a wave.

"Sorry, Nami!" He shouted and I revved up the bike. Arms found my waist as I began to turn around in her driveway and drove out onto the street.


	13. Routine 13: Last Dance

**This is the last chapter~! Lalalala~!**

**Robin: *giggles behind hand* Finish one off I see.**

**Yes! Though, on occasion, I might add an extra chappie or two... if I come up with something along with the story...**

**Kaya: So watch out to see if more comes~!**

**Nami: LEMON?**

**Yes, Nami! Lemon!**

**Nami: hen all of you shut it! I want to get this chapter going!**

**Right! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>My Personal Cheerleader<strong>

**Routine 13: Last Dance**

My hand kept a hold of the hand of my new found lover as he rushed towards my room. No, we both were not looking forward to just the amazing activity we were about to do, but to experience love. They do say that you should take your time and hell, we had enough time. Anyways, our challenge isn't finished with.

I was glad when I noticed Saga's vehicle gone when we arrived. I soon pulled Luffy to me as we entered my room. I held him to me before letting my lips find his in a deep kiss. Frantic hands grasped my shirt as he began pushing it up. I pulled mine off before seeing him take his off and our chests pressed to each other. His arms wrapped around my neck as he pushed closer for a kiss. I caught him off guard as my hands found his ass and got a gasp out of him. My tongue darted into his open mouth as I squeezed a bit harder. A moan went into my mouth as I felt him pull his mouth back for a breather and he jumped up to wrap his legs around my waist. I greedily took this chance to move and push him onto the bed.

Our mouths clashed together again in a tango as I let my hands slid up to his hips. His hands moved to my back as he kept a hold of me. I let my hips grind against him and his head went back with a moan leaving his mouth. A growl left my throat as his nails went down my back and I breathed against his neck before attacking it. I sucked and nipped at it as he gasped out to our rubbing erections.

"Mn, Zoro…!" His moan did not go unnoticed and how he let the want in his voice become clear. I kissed his lips again as I moved his hips down momentarily so my hand could grasp him through his clothes. A yelp of surprise left him before a deep throated moan left him with a pulse from his confined cock. I rubbed roughly against him and he let out whines of want against my lips.

"You have… no patience." I whispered against a cheek as he panted out. I pulled back to see his flushed face and soon smirked down at him. I leaned down to lick at his neck as I undid his pants before pulling back to take his pants and boxers off. I gazed down to take in the full sight of my new lover. His knees closed together as I looked to see a shy look on his face. I moved his knees to slide back between them as I cupped his face and let my lips press against his. His eyes closed blissfully as I began to gently do things, but I don't know how long I could hold back.

My hands wondered down as I soon let one hand grab his hip and the other moved to his thigh. I moved his legs more apart as I made sure he was relaxed, but also getting more turned on. My hand moved down his leg and soon my fingers found the base of his cock. A gasp left his lips and I pulled my lips away to move my head down towards his member. I knew that men liked this, so I was willing to do it for him. I moved to let my hand grasp him firmly before letting my tongue press against him. His whole body jolted and he shuddered out a breathless moan. I moved my mouth over the head and he jerked before I gazed up to see him cover his mouth with his other hand gripping the sheets. I pulled back to fully look up at him and let my hand grab his arm and pull it away from his mouth.

"I want to hear it." I told him and he gave me this flustered look of ecstasy before it flew back from my mouth covering his cock again. A loud moan came from his mouth and his hand moved to grasp my hair. I moved my hand back to his hip to hold him down, so I wasn't caught off guard and be gagged. I bobbed my head up and down as I could taste the pre-cum touching my own tongue. I can't say it was the best thing to taste, but it wasn't too bad. I pulled my mouth back along with my hand as I made sure three digits were coated with saliva. Once done with my quick work, I moved up to let my lips lay against his. "Relax…" I whispered out softly, but huskily as I kept the mood going. I let one of my fingers rub against his entrance and his hands moved to grip my arms. I slowly wiggled it in to the tight space and watched as brown eyes were covered by squinted eyelids.

"Nnngh!" Luffy really tried to muffle his own voice as he bit on his lip. I kissed his lips as I began to slowly move the finger in and out. He gripped a little tighter as I slowly wiggled in a second finger since he was adjusting nicely to the first. A groan left him and I shushed him with my lips as I let my other hand stroke him slowly. A shuddered groan mixed with a moan left him and I moved my lips back to his neck. I took it slow as I let my fingers move around him and try to rub for a spot.

I have heard a sex story or two from Saga about two men; against my will half the time, and knew there was a spot.

"Mm-HA!" I knew I found it as Luffy arched into me with nails scratching my upper arms. I growled out in a moan and breathed out against his ear as it made my cock pulse against my pants that confined it.

I rubbed the spot a couple more times, each time I did, he would scratch a little more. I finally pulled them out as I began to get my pants off. I had to maneuver them off swiftly, but I soon realized the boots. I got up to grab my pocket knife and sliced the strings off and toss my boots, the knife, and my clothes. I heard giggling from Luffy and gazed to him as he watched me while sitting up. I moved my hand to my lotion, which had a pump on it, and squirted some in my hand as I moved back onto the bed to let my mouth smash with Luffy's. I coated my member with the lotion before getting him to lie back down onto the bed.

I lifted his hips up before slowly sliding past the first tight ring. A grunt of protest left his throat before he pulled me into the kiss. He seemed to be tackling the pain head on as I felt his tongue attack mine. I lightly moaned at the aggression before pressing more into him. His legs clasped against my sides as he let out a whine of pain, but his lips did not leave mine. I kept moving into him slowly and paused for a second when he let out a light protest. Finally, I made it to the hilt and I let out growl of pleasure as it felt so good.

"Oh, god, Luffy…" I breathed out against his lips and he moved his hands to my back.

A moan left his mouth as I do believe that was a sign of adjustment. I pulled back before rocking forward into him. Doing this made me receive a gasp and shudder. I moved my lips to his neck as I kissed at it. I kept my notion as I slowly picked up pace after a few thrusts. Moans sounded out into my ear along with his hot panting breath. I picked up more speed as I began to pound into him mercilessly. His moans got louder and his nails dug deep as they slowly moved down my back. A moan left me as I felt my body burst with a rush of adrenaline.

"Mmh, Zoro, faster!" His breathless voice surprised me, but I willed to his command. I picked up more speed and felt my stomach tighten as I felt near. I grabbed his cock quickly as I began to pump him with our rhythm. He moaned out loud and I panted out with him as I grunted at the nails before letting out a throaty moan.

"Nn, so close…" I whispered out and I felt him smack up into my body as he let out a long throaty moan. His cum fell over my fingers and I moved back to slam into him and felt my own release and began to slowly ride out my own orgasm. He shuddered beneath me as I had stroked him dry. I moved my hand on his hip to by his head as I leaned over him to pant out deeply against his chest. My hand was away from his member and I felt his stomach gasp in breaths as he lay beneath me.

"Nnn, I want a shower now…" I heard the complaint leave him and I pushed my body up to gaze down at him.

"Then let's go shower." I told him with a smirk and he whined at me.

"I am not going another round." I lightly pouted, but kissed his lips as I slid out. A groan left him and I shuddered out as I pulled away from that tight space.

"I love you…" I whispered on his lips and I felt arms wrap around my neck. I was kissed in a chaste way before gazing at the grin.

"I love you too!" He told me as he wiggled around under me in happiness. "Shower! Shower!" He told me in a chant and I rolled my eyes before getting up.

"Yeah, yeah." I stated and began walking towards my bathroom with a slow moving Luffy. "Need help?" I asked out with a grin as I heard a grunt my way.

"I got it!" He stated and we were in my bathroom and he moved to the tub and I rinsed my hand for the time being.

* * *

><p>"Nami, I'm sorry!" I watched as Luffy had an arm crossed over his chest with a hand gripping his arm that held up the phone so he could talk into it. "I said I was sorry!" He whined some more out and I went back to my conversation.<p>

"_So about the thing you owe me." _Saga mentioned over the phone and I snorted out.

"What about it?" I asked him and I heard him begin to chuckle.

"_I have the perfect thing in mind."_ He told me and I felt trouble coming along with it. _"You have to tell me all about it!"_ I groaned out at him as he stated that out.

"Every detail?" I asked him and I heard his evil, comedy laughter.

"_Fufufu, of course, Roronoa. I want every detail! So, next time we hang out, I want juicy details!"_ I rolled my eyes before gazing up at a pouting brunette.

"Hold on, Saga. Yes, Luffy?" I asked out and he jumped onto my lap.

"Nami is mad at me! She says I have to do extra stuff at practice now!" He told me with a pout and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry… You can't blame me, it takes two to tango!" I told him and his face went red as a strawberry. I pulled him down by his chin and kissed his lips. "Just bare through it and I will give you a treat afterwards." I winked at him and his face was completely red. He got up with a pout and wiggled around before complaining about being hungry. "Okay, okay. Saga, I got to go feed my little monkey. Talk to you later."

"_Don't forget! Every detail! Bye then!"_ I could imagine him grinning up as he now had someone to understand him better.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, man." I ended the call and got up as my hand was grabbed.

"Let's go out to eat!" Luffy told me before letting go and running towards the bedroom. "I'm going to get dressed."

"I love how I got a choice in this!" I shouted after him, but only received a giggle in return. I soon sighed out and walked towards my bedroom to join him.

I finally got my lover and would not change this life for a single minute the other way.


End file.
